Pranks
by LilyP-Writer
Summary: ((COMPLETED!))Ginny and Harry get a few pranks played on them. (HG and HrR, higher rating later on!) ((NOT the sequal to This Isn't Right!)))
1. Chamber

Title: Pranks.   
  
By: LilyPwriteryahoo.com   
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Jo's. Wish it were mine. Plot is mine. That's about all.   
  
Chapter 1: Chamber   
  
Harry walked on through the dimly lit Chamber, he could hear the echoing sounds as his feet hit the cold, wet floor. He had been in this place before, this place was kept a secret for a very long time. The Chamber of Secrets, in his second year, he defeated Tom Riddle here. What was he doing here again?   
  
He noticed the statue again, the mighty Salazar Slytherin stood magnificently at the end of the passage. He remembered the Basilisk and the diary, and-- at the end of the Chamber, lay a small, black-robed figure with flaming red hair.   
  
"Ginny!" Harry ran toward her, falling to her side. "Ginny," he said again, grabbing her shoulders. Suddenly, the cold stone floor turned slowly into the warm, warn out Weasley carpet. The short red bob grew into the soft, long curls. The tiny, innocent eleven year old body turned into the--well developed-- fifteen year old that she was now.   
  
"Harry!" she shrieked between a yawn, "Why did you wake me up?"   
  
Harry took his arms slowly off of Ginny's arms. "Sorry, you looked--?"   
  
"Asleep?" Ginny said, a little angrily. "Sorry," she mumbled, "I'm not usually so grouchy, it was just a good dream."   
  
Harry shrugged, "No, I'm sorry, I was just day dreaming about, about the Chamber..." he slowly cut off.   
  
"Oh," Ginny didn't know how to take this, so, she did the only way she knew how. "When I was eleven?" Harry nodded. "Do I look like I'm eleven?"   
  
Harry's eyes drifted a little on her face then fell to her chest and darted back up again, noticing the amused look in Ginny's eyes. "I thought not," she said, suppressing a grin. Ginny shifted a little, trying to get up of the floor where she had placed herself for a not-so-restful nap, before Harry thought so kindly to wake her from.   
  
Harry moved off of Ginny and stood up, lending out his hand to help her up as well, which she took gratefully. "Well," Ginny said slowly, "as much as I would love to reminisce about my lovely time in the Chamber of Secrets," she paused, letting the sarcastic tone drip from her every syllable, "I feel I should venture up to my room and continue my pleasant nap."   
  
Harry smiled weakly at her, "Sorry again," Harry mumbled.   
  
Ginny simply put her hand up and gave a face, "No need, I'm a good sport." She smiled sweetly and patted his arm then turned around and headed up stairs.   
  
Harry spent this half of the summer, the half before his birthday just fooling around with Ron in the padlock that the Weasley's owned. Most of the time it was just him and Ron, but once or twice Ginny would join them. Hermione wouldn't be caught dead with them, one because she would never ride a broomstick, two because she was still with her parents.   
  
Harry came back from the yard with Ron, both sweaty and wishing it was Christmas right about now. The heat was unbearable, Harry didn't know how he survived the whole day in this heat. He turned to look at Ron and noticed that the sweat seemed to drench his entire shirt, Harry was unsurprised that his clothes mirrored his best friend's as well.   
  
"If its this hot tomorrow we'll go swimming!" Ron exclaimed airing out his wet shirt with his hands. Harry nodded. "It must be a hundred degrees!"   
  
"I feel bad for those people in Africa who have to put up with one hundred and twelve degree weather," Harry informed Ron, even though his facts might have been a little exaggerated.  
  
"Well, then I am glad to be in Merry 'Ole England!" Ron said sarcastically, which reminded Harry of Ginny, but he didn't know why. "Well, I guess we should owl Hermione about when she is coming to stay." Ron said casually, but Harry could see his cheeks fluster, and he was sure it wasn't the heat of the day.   
  
"Maybe she can come tomorrow and go swimming with us," Harry said causally but adding a teasing tone, "'bet you'd like that!"   
  
"Harry!" Ron barked.   
  
"Oh Ron, I know it would just make this the perfect summer for you if you saw a certain Gryffindor Prefect in a bikini." Harry laughed.   
  
"Sure," Ron admitted, getting a face that said 'I'm about to say something funny,' but all that came out was, "I'll just go put on one and look in the mirror." Ron began laughing so hard that Harry had to heave him through the back door.   
  
"What's so funny?" Ginny asked, leaning over the kitchen counter reading a newspaper and eating yogurt.   
  
Ron changed the subject by walking over and pulling over the newspaper to see what she was reading. "Daily Prophet?" Ron rolled his eyes and stuffed it back in her arms.   
  
"Well, you smell funny!" Ginny said, putting her hand over her noise, "Go shower and let me finish my cross word puzzle," Ginny picked up her quill and jotted down another one. "Four letter word for an annoying sibling named Ron: Prat." Ginny turned and smiled sweetly at him.   
  
Harry began to laugh and received two very weird, different looks. Ron looked at him like, 'What do you think you're doing, you're on my side!' Then Ginny's look was a surprised thank you. Harry slowly backed away, "I guess I'll take a shower."   
  
"You do that." Ginny said, returning to her cross word.   
  
Harry was dreaming pleasantly when he was suddenly shaken awake and his mouthed covered so he couldn't yell. He first thing he saw was his glasses being stuffed onto his face.   
  
The cheerful Ginny Weasley was on top of him, smiling broadly. "Shh..." she whispered and slowly took off the gag. "Be quite, Ron is still asleep."   
  
"Oh, and if you didn't notice, I was too!" Harry said in an urgent whisper, looking over at Ron's sleeping, snoring, form then back to Ginny's face which seemed to have a blue glow to it from the moon shinning through Ron's window. "Oh, I see, you're getting me back for earlier today." Harry said, rolling over, causing Ginny to rebalance herself. "I give, you got me back!"   
  
"No," Ginny whispered, getting close to his face, "that's not it, I need your help."   
  
Harry turned to see her sweet smile a few inches away from his. "How can I say no to this face?" He pinched her cheeks and gave a soft laugh.   
  
Ginny pulled away and said, "Dress in black and meet me in the hall in 5 minutes." She got off of him, swinging her left leg off of his waist, which he just realized that she was sitting on.   
  
Harry waited for her to leave the room before lifting off of his cot, in only boxers. Harry had taken a look at Ron before putting on the black that the youngest Weasley had ordered. He took a second look at his sleeping best friend and left the room.   
  
Ginny was stuffing something in her pocket when she spotted Harry. "Oh good, we can start early."   
  
"What?" Harry asked as she walked closer to him.   
  
"Nobody can hear us!" She warned.   
  
Harry suddenly got a cocky grin on his face and said, "Trying to get me alone, Weasley?"   
  
"You wish, Potter." She mumbled stuffing three things into his pockets.   
  
"Trying to find something?" Harry smirked, he didn't know what was making his say this.   
  
"I'd have to search for days to find something that small." Ginny said with a fake sweet smile spread across her face.   
  
"Aw, Gin." Harry said, with a hurt voice.   
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry watched her check her own pockets and he suddenly remembered the thirteen year old who had the crush on him, that's why he was so bold around her, she used to be obsessed with him. 'Obsessed is too strong a word,' he told himself.   
  
"All right," Ginny snapped him out of his daze. "What?" She said pushing him so he would stop staring.   
  
"Just sleepy." It was true, he was. She woke him up at two A.M., who wouldn't be tired? "Just what are we doing?"   
  
Ginny's face got a mischievous grin on it. "We are going to play a prank."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Well," Ginny's voice got bitter, "the twins put a tail toffee in my candy dish and I had a rats tail for 3 hours!" Harry began laughing and Ginny poked him hard in the chest, "What?" She asked, "I don't think you would look that good with a piece of flesh sticking out of your back side."   
  
"I bet you didn't look to bad." Harry laughed.   
  
Although she got a sort of flush look on her face she still had the energy to say, "It was horrible, nasty long thing, I am so mad at the twins." Ginny began to pull Harry down the hall toward the twin's room. "All right," Ginny said pulling Harry so close that she was talking into his ear. "First, I'll go in and check to make sure they are asleep," Ginny continued telling him what the plan was.   
  
Harry smiled and nodded. "Got it," he said, smiling.   
  
Ginny grinned and looked into Harry's eyes without the sarcastic or annoyed looks that she usually gave him this summer, it was a shy happy look. Ginny lifted one hand and placed it on his shoulder to help balance her and she tiptoed up to give him a peck on his cheek. "Thanks for helping me," she smiled and the shy look was gone, "good luck."   
  
Ginny opened the door slowly and silently and stepped through. After a few seconds her thin, delicate hand reached out and grabbed him to pull him through. Harry walked into the twins' room.   
  
The first thing Harry thought of to describe Fred and George's room was: an organized disaster.   
  
That's what it was. It had messy shelves full of odds and ends, bowls of assorted candies and stacks of blueprints. It seemed like everything in the room was a total mess but it was organized, everything had its place and stuff was assorted in their correct spots. Harry glanced over at Ginny, she motioned him to hold a bag out for her.   
  
"What's this for?" Harry whispered to her. She picked her hand up and covered his mouth, slowly she took it off and opened one of the twins drawers. Ginny began picking up handfuls of folded soaks and putting them in the bag. Harry just stared at her pale face. A look of concentration and amusement seemed to glow about her.   
  
Ginny pointed to Harry, then the bag, then the door and Harry understood. He pulled the drawstrings and tossed the bag into the hall and looked back at Ginny who was bent over George's bed and blocking his face from view.   
  
All Harry could see for the next minute or two was the dark outline of the twins and Ginny's pale face smiling brightly. Ginny had just straightened up and motioned for Harry to join her next to Fred's bed. Harry walked over to her and she grabbed his pants, thrusted her hand in his pocket and pulled out a small bottle.   
  
Harry, a little shocked at this didn't notice her pore it in Fred's hair so he was astounded to find his hair grow before Harry's eyes. Ginny's hand found itself back in Harry's pocket and pulled out another small bottle and pored it in George's hair. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the twins room and into the hall, she was giggling like mad.   
  
"Oh, Harry! I can't wait till breakfast!" Ginny tossed the bag full of soaks into the laundry chute.   
  
Next Chapter: Same night, Hermione comes over in the middle of the night. Then, the outcome of the prank...What 'did' Ginny do to Fred and George exactly??? hmm... 


	2. Dolls

Title: Pranks.  
  
by: LilyP_writer@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Dolls  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry descended the stairs down to the dark Weasley family room. It was only an hour after Harry and Ginny's 2 o'clock prank and he couldn't sleep, he blamed it on adrenaline. Harry was surprised to see the girl he was just thinking about sitting on the love seat petting one of the barn cats.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked, sitting down next to her. She looked lazily over at him, her hair was wet like she had just finished a shower and Harry could smell sweet, soapy, ocean air coming from the dark red locks atop her head.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny sleepily growled.  
  
"What are you doing awake?" Harry leaned back, slightly smiling at the fact she was showing most of her skin, the short she wore looked like they belongs to little boys, her shirt seemed to belong to her, but Harry recognized it as Hermione's.  
  
Ginny raised her hand as if she was getting up but she was too tired and it fell, resting on Harry's lap. "Hermione should be here any minute."  
  
"She is? Why didn't she owl me?" He said, feeling slightly hurt, but a new feeling crept in because this very pretty girl's hand was resting on his leg.  
  
"It was a last minute thing, Ron wouldn't invite her so I did." Ginny stated. "There is too much testosterone in this house for way to long. I need a female friend here."  
  
Harry said with mock hurt, "You don't like hanging out with me, Gin?"  
  
"No, not really." She joked. Harry put a hand to his heart in a melodramatic way and frowned. "Oh, Harry, its not you, its me. Can we just stay friends?"  
  
Harry laughed then told her sarcastically, "I know every guy loves to hear those."  
  
"I'm sure you hear them all the time." She said, sweetly. Harry gave her a small push and she giggled.  
  
Harry smiled at her then suddenly a soft bang was heard from outdoors, Harry turned around and looked at the door. Ginny was looking at Harry to see some sigh of what was going on, too lazy to do it herself.  
  
The door opened slowly and the silhouette of Hermione Granger was in the door way, pushing her school trunk in the room. "I'll get that!" Harry jumped up and went to pick up her trunk but she gave him a quick hug and hello before he was aloud to touch it.  
  
Hermione waited until Harry was out of the room then she walked over to Ginny and gave her a hug, only receiving a halfhearted one in return. "So," Hermione said, nudging Ginny in the rubs, "what were you and Harry doing alone in the living room this late at night?"  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny giggled.  
  
Hermione smiled then whispered, "Shh, he's coming back, pretend to be asleep." Ginny didn't ask questions, she was tired so pretending wouldn't be that big of a theatrical stretch. "Harry," Hermione whispered, walking to meet the person she was talking to at the foot of the stairs. "It's so good to see you!" She hugged him again, longer this time.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Hermione." Harry hugged her back, she had been the only girl Harry would every hug, he was afraid to touch another girl, even his first girlfriend, Cho Chang. He looked over at Ginny and thought to himself, 'I wouldn't mind hugging Ginny.'  
  
"I'm tired, I'll go up to bed, but," she seemed to be fighting back a smile, "can you help me get Ginny up to her room?"  
  
Hermione didn't wait for a definite yes, the moment she saw his head tilt upward she grabbed and dragged him to the little sofa before his head could drop down for the international symbol of 'yes.'  
  
Harry slipped one arm under her knees and the other on her back, Hermione was there to situate her while she laid, in half fetal position in his arms. Ginny stirred a little, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck.  
  
'This isn't that bad,' Harry thought smiling as Ginny nuzzled the skin under his ear. His thoughts must have been written all over his face because Hermione was standing, arms crossed, and smiling at him then she mouthed, "Should I leave you two alone?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and began to walk up the stairs. It wasn't a burden at all, she wasn't heavy but more like a pleasant weight. When they reached the room, Hermione opened it and let Harry in, all the lights were off so she lead Harry and his cargo to Ginny's bed. Hermione pulled back the covers and helped Harry lay Ginny down.  
  
From the dim light coming from her window he could just see her sleeping form on the bed, he reached up and touched her face, but noticing that Hermione was watching he played it off buy taking a piece of hair out of her face. "What?" Harry gave Hermione a disgusted look.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Good night, Harry." Harry nodded and left the room, running to his own where he could lay down and sleep and not be bothered till morning, where he would go down to breakfast and Ginny will be back to her old self and not this beauty in the night. 'Beauty in the night?' Harry asked himself, 'That was so corny, never think like that again, Potter.' Harry rolled his eyes, 'Your talking to yourself?'  
  
~~~  
  
Harry woke up the next morning very tired but happy, and he couldn't remember why. But when he was pulling on his trousers he remembered the prank. Harry quickly dressed which might have caught Ron's attention if not for the humming. "Why are you so cheerful this morning?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh nothing." Harry lied.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Come in," said Ron who hadn't put on a shirt yet. Harry quickly checked his fly for just in case.  
  
"Morning, hurry up we are going to miss breakfas--" Hermione had walked in and gave a morning greeting by hugging Harry who was by the door then she spotted shirtless Ron.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, who looked a bit flustered then to Ron who was bright red.  
  
"Wh--what are you doing here?" Ron barked after the shock of seeing the girl of his dreams staring at his chest.  
  
"You said 'Come in,' Ron." Hermione told him, the same Hermione coming back into view.  
  
"No, I mean at our house." Ron glared.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and left the room so they could bicker.  
  
"I was invited!" Hermione crossed her arms and it made Ron's eyes drift to them then back when he realized that they sort of supported her chest is a way that made him blush.  
  
"By who?" Ron barked.  
  
"Ginny, for your information." Hermione crossed over to Harry's cot and sat down glaring across the room at Ron.  
  
"That pest," Ron growled.  
  
"Hey! She's my friend," Hermione told him, "and you were too last time I checked, why are you so upset now?"  
  
Ron walked over and Hermione noticed the way his stomach had hills and valleys of muscles and the way when he blushed that his whole upper body(thats all she could see) turned red like his face, 'That's so cute,' she thought. 'Wait, did I just say that Ron's cute?'  
  
"Why am I upset?" Ron asked, only a foot from her. Hermione nodded, still sitting, not sure if she should stand up. Ron walked closer and bent down, his hair ruffled from just waking up. "Because, your sitting on my shirt." He yanked the fabric from under Hermione's bottom and she stood up almost hitting her head on his.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled, blushing.  
  
"Its ok," Ron smiled mischievously, "I just didn't want you to explode, because you were so red for checking me out that you were being to scare me."  
  
He gave a cocky grin and Hermione began to march off calling him a prat.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry had joined Ginny at the kitchen table, she looked rested and excited she turned and smiled at Ginny then heard stomping and the kitchen door swung open, "Its only Hermione." Ginny said, disappointed.  
  
"Why thank you, Ginny," Hermione said with hurt and sarcastic tone.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry and Ginny asked. All that they could make out was 'your' and 'brother'. Harry nodded and Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
The door opened again and, speak of the devil, Ron came in and sat next to Hermione, grinning at her. "All right," Ginny turned to Harry, they should be up any minut--"  
  
Suddenly a large crash was heard from upstairs and 2 very loud yells then two pops as the twins entered the kitchen. Gales of laughed erupted from the table.  
  
Fred and George were standing there in their t-shirt and boxers, their usual pjs, but they looked different. It seemed like Ginny must have been putting make up on them because Fred and George had bright red lip stick, rosy cheeks, thick eyeliner, black mascara, and lots of eye shadow.  
  
The potion that caused their hair to grow also seemed to change its color, Fred had baby blue hair and George had bublegum pink as his Do's color. What also seemed to be a very good touch by Ginny was that their nails were bright red to match their lipstick. When Harry was laughing he sort of fell out of his chair and noticed that their toenails were painted red also.  
  
The twins came up behind Harry and Ginny and whispered to each of them, "This means War."  
  
~~~  
  
So it meant war? What was that supposed to me? Harry thought it was just supposed to scare them, which it did for a few days but the heat was scaring them more than ever so they focused on that instead.  
  
Harry was sitting in the Weasley living room. "Hurry up, Ginny!" Ron called to his little sister who was still upstairs.  
  
"Just go," Harry said, "I'll wait for her."  
  
"Alright, thanks mate," Ron said leaving the room quickly for the back yard, Hermione winked at Harry but he ignored her and picked up the Daily Prophet and Ginny's half finished cross word and looked down the list until he heard her coming down the stairs.  
  
She was wearing some sunglass when pulled back her hair, a white t-shirt and he could see a hint of red showing through beneath it. It was her swimsuit, since it was so hot, the trio plus Ginny were going to go swimming in a lake that was on the Weasley's grounds. Then something made Harry give a double take. Ginny was wearing a pair of red boy's board shorts with white outlines of Hawaiian flowers.  
  
"Nice shorts, Weasley." Harry smiled, walking out the door with her. The warmth already getting on his nerves.  
  
"Thanks, they are my brother's," She said, making sure that the crossword she picked up was safely tucked away in her beach bag.  
  
"Where did you get them?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
"In Ron's room," Ginny told him, not sure where this would go, she began to feel the heat and she rolled up her sleeves a little.  
  
"On my cot, with the rest of my clean laundry?" Harry smiled.  
  
"Oh my God!" Ginny put a hand up to her pale face and it turned beat red. "These are yours?" Harry nodded. "I'm sorry, I'll take them off!" Ginny put her hands on the drawstring.  
  
Harry put a hand on her forearm, "No," Harry grinned, walking in front of her, "They look better on you anyway."  
  
Ginny smiled to herself, "Thanks, Potter," she said trying to get the awkward feeling she felt to go away.  
  
Harry just smiled and said, "Well get going, Weasley! I'm hot and could use a swim."  
  
Ginny smiled and he dragged her to the lake, 'Yeah,' she admitted to herself, 'he is hot.'  
  
~~~  
  
Next Chapter: The rest of the swimming party. How does Ron react at Hermione?? Who knows?  
  
Thank your to:  
  
Ashlyn Alexander : Thank you,I'm glad! Hope you enjoy my outcome.  
  
Butler : Thank you!  
  
SjabRox , jacfaithmac : Sorry it took a while. By Thanksgiving I should have 5-8 chapters up!  
  
Rita3 : Thanks! And thank you for e-mailing me and helping me out!  
  
HopefulTears: Weird review, but I guess that I'll take that as a complement? 


	3. A Snack

Title: Pranks.  
  
by: LilyP_writer@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: A Snack  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ginny ran to meet up with Harry as they walked to the lake on the Weasley's property. Hermione and Ron were already there, laughing outside the shadow of a tree. Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged because she wasn't walking as fast as he wanted her to.  
  
The first thing Harry did was strip off his shirt and walk to the bank of the lake to find Ron running to him, shirtless as well, pushing him into the depths of the crystal clear water. The coolness engulfed him and a permeant smile was plastered on his face.  
  
When Harry reached the surface he saw Ron was laughing and he fell back, enjoying the cool water as well. Harry leaning back, still laughing with Ron and looked back at the girls, wondering when they would get in as well. Hermione was getting ready to lay down on a towel she had set out, her two piece seemed to cover the same amount of skin as a one piece except for an inch or two of skin around her belly button.  
  
Harry froze as Ginny stood up, grabbed the hem of her shirt and withdrew it from her body showing her pale stomach and bright red bikini top that covered most of her breasts. Ginny untied the drawstring of the shorts she was wearing and the first thought that interred Harry's mind was: 'She is taking off my shorts.' Harry felt the heat rush to his face, he dunked himself into the water and back up, trying to forget his statement.  
  
Ginny folded the shorts carefully and placed them by her bag, she pulled out her crossword puzzle and laid down on her stomach trying to complete it. Harry watched as she crossed her ankles and rested her upperbody on her elbows, nibbling on her quill. Harry had to dunk himself once again into the watery depths because of his damn wondering eyes which found themselves staring the joined pieces of flesh in the middle of Ginny's chest.  
  
Harry decided to look back at Ron, thinking that he would turn Harry off. Ron was smiling and pointing to the girls, a mischievous grin placed on his face as he motioned for Harry to follow him to the shore. "You boys done already?" Hermione asked, placed the book she was just reading next to her and wrapping her long arms around her slender legs.  
  
"Of course not!" Ron bellowed, "We just wanted to invite you in!" Ron took off running after her as she scrabbled, giggling, to get to the other side of the yard. Harry's eyes fell on Ginny, as he began to advance on her.  
  
"That's so childish, d-don't you think?" Ginny asked in a wavering voice. Harry shook his head. "Wh-why not?" Ginny sputtered, getting up slowly and watching the amused dangerous look in Harry's eyes as he started running after her.  
  
Gales of laugher filled the air as Ginny ran away from Harry, the strings that kept the fabric onto her skin looked at little lose, Harry shut his eyes then opened them again, realizing that running around with your eyes closed was a lot like a chicken does with its head cut off.  
  
Harry reached his arms out and wrapped them around Ginny, her skin warm and toasty from laying out in the sun. Her laughter was practically singing in Harry's ears as he hugged her.  
  
Ginny's amused screams woke Harry up from his daze, his wet body pressed up against her's. He bent over, grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his shoulder, he jogged back to Ron where he had Hermione screaming under his arm. "On three?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh three!" Harry agreed and both of them yelled, "THREE!" Without the number's 2 predecessor. Harry swung Ginny out into the middle of the lake a few feet away from where Hermione had landed. Ron and Harry celebrated on the shore by doing a victory dance as two very damp girls emerged from the lake.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day laughing and running from the girls with Ron.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione left the bathroom feeling completely refreshed from her day of helping Ginny and Mrs. Weasley clean house. A nice shower was what she needed and so she did that. As she entered Ginny's room, a fluffy pink bathrobe on and bare feet, she noticed someone in there, and it wasn't Ginny.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione called, entering the room.  
  
It was the twins, they were digging in Ginny's drawers looking for something. "Hermione, you didn't need to get dressed up for us!" George called.  
  
"Actually, my good twin, I am feeling a bit overdressed," Fred told him. "I can fix that!" Fred began to pull off his shirt by Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Will you two please leave?"  
  
"Well, since you asked so nicely," George said sarcastically.  
  
"We'll just go tell Ron about this lovely encounter." Fred departed with his twin in tow.  
  
Hermione glanced around the room and saw a fresh pile of laundry on her bed, slowly she closed the door and began to put on some fresh knickers and bra, the rest she put in her trunk. There was a knock at the door and before she could say "Hold on," someone had entered.  
  
"Oh God, Hermione, I'm sorry!" Ron's voice said from the door way, she turned around and there was his beat red face, turned to the side. Hermione screamed and saw how his eyes darted towards her and away again. "I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready."  
  
Hermione grabbed the first thing she could find, Ginny's pull over dress and she slipped it on, the smaller girl's dress seemed to cling on her. "I can't believe you just barged in here!" Hermione screamed at him.  
  
"Hey!" Ron yelled defensively as he turned around to face her, "Number one, I knocked, number two, I said I was sorry!" He stopped, the small dress clung on her, the tight fabric situated itself on the 'right parts'.  
  
"Stop staring, Ron." Hermione told him as she brushed her now drying hair.  
  
Ron's jaw snapped back up as he barked, "I was not!"  
  
Hermione turned back to him, anger rushing to her face, "Then wipe that drool off your chin," she smiled evilly.  
  
Ron turned around and mumbled, "I was just calling you down for dinner and this is the thanks I get?"  
  
Hermione, who heard this walked up behind him and whispered, "Well, you seeing me in my knickers is enough thanks to you, isn't it?" She marched past him, forgetting that she wasn't wearing her own clothes but the dress of her younger, smaller friend.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hermione if you wanted to barrow my dress, you only needed to ask, Ginny said with a smile on her face, helping Hermione set the table. Hermione told Ginny what had happened.  
  
"Eh! That pig! He does that to me all the time but ever since I got breasts he had stopped doing that." Ginny told her as Harry joined them.  
  
He had a smile on his face, "Ron won't come out of his room," Harry told him, smiling at Ginny. "Nice dress, Hermione."  
  
"Shut up," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"You know," Ginny said with a smile, "I think your boobs are the only thing that fits in my dress!" Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not, but Ginny and Hermione were so he joined in.  
  
"I think you did something to Ron in regard to the lower regions, Hermione," Harry informed her.  
  
"Eww! Harry! That's my brother!" Ginny stuck her fingers in her ears and hummed loudly.  
  
Harry smiled at her and mouthed a 'Sorry' and she forgave him, "Just don't let it happen again!"  
  
"Ok, you know what that means, Hermione, no more dressing in front of him." Harry and Ginny laughed, but Hermione had turned pink.  
  
"Shut up," Ron's voice came from behind them, he was looking at the floor and found himself very interested in his shoelaces. Harry sat down next to Ginny and they giggled under their breath to each other as the rest of the family walked in and Hermione was forced to sit next to Ron.  
  
Harry glanced over at Ginny, a glow was about her as she smiled and ate bits of her steak. Harry glanced down at his own food and began to eat as well but he found that his fork was stuck in midair as a hand found its way onto his lap, the own of the hand was suppressing a giggle as she watched her brother and best friend at the dinner table. Harry looked at them too, Hermione had her left elbow on the dinner table and was facing away from Ron as she ate. Ron was mirroring her with his right elbow on the table and was finding that eating was very difficult this way because he was not left handed.  
  
Harry smile faded a bit when Ginny's hand left his body but he looked over at her and she laughed. "They have it hard." Ginny whispered to him.  
  
"Have what hard?" Harry asked, then listening to himself and thinking, 'I know Ron has it that way after seeing Hermione like that.'  
  
"The love-bug, Harry." Ginny told him, "Duh."  
  
"Sorry, I've never been bitten by that pest." He told her.  
  
"Yet," she added, "not yet!"  
  
He smiled, 'Nope, but maybe soon.' He thought.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry closed his eyes and sighed, 'Why am I in here?' He thought. Shut away in the dark pantry with nothing but a levitating candle. Ginny's head was resting on a bag of flour on the floor, her legs propped up on the wall. Harry sat down next to her.  
  
"How long do you think it will take for someone to find us?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think there is a silencing charm on the door, so I'd say that mum will find us at lunch or Ron will find us in an hour for his snack." Ginny sighed and found Harry's should a more comfortably place to rest her head.  
  
Harry looked down at her head, the red curls flowing down her shoulder and onto his chest. "Your hair smells nice," he said with a stupid look on his face.  
  
"Thank you," Ginny said, pausing for a minute, "You, um, have nice hands."  
  
Harry laughed, "Thanks." Harry slipped an arm around Ginny's shoulders, making it more comfortable for the both of them. "How long have we been in here?"  
  
Ginny shrugged, "An hour?" She snuggled up to Harry, "Maybe we should have come in here a week ago, its so chilly."  
  
"Yeah," Harry smiled and pulled her in closer, her breath playing on his shirt and her legs curled up next to his.  
  
Harry licked his lips, there seemed to be a cold breeze coming from somewhere, but Harry couldn't tell where. "What are we doing in here?" Harry asked her, "I don't remember."  
  
Ginny tilted her face up to see his and said, "Honestly? I can't remember. Maybe a snack." Harry shrugged. Ginny eyes drifted down from his eyes to his lips, she turned away and replaced her head on his shoulder again.  
  
Harry looked up at the door, willing it never to open again, just so he could sit on the floor of the pantry smelling Ginny's hair and smiling with her. But, just as he was willing it not to open, it opened. Harry was startled at first, as was Ginny.  
  
"Potter! What are you doing with my sister?" Ron bellowed.  
  
"We were locked in!" Ginny said before Harry could say a word. "We weren't doing anything, it was just cold in there, that's all."  
  
Ron glared at Harry, "This right?" Harry nodded vigorously. "Good," Ron said stiffly lending a hand to help Harry up, "I wouldn't want to find a new best friend." Harry got a sick look on his face when he saw Ron's smile.  
  
~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Ginny and Hermione share an interesting conversation and who should be listening?  
  
Thanks:  
  
Rita3 : Thank you, as always, you are probably the reason I write these chapters!!!  
  
kattispitz : Thank you! I will:)  
  
SjabRox : I hope it is, I have a cute bit with the twins and Ron coming soon that I hope you enjoy!  
  
Ashlyn Alexander : Thank you! Your great!  
  
Butler : No idea about what? :) 


	4. Interesting

Title: Pranks.  
  
by: LilyP_writer@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Interesting...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ginny pulled herself out of bed, Hermione wasn't there so Ginny looked out the window, sure enough, there was Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Her brother looked all red and he stomped into the house. Ginny thought it would be a good time to visit with him. She changed quickly thinking about how to cheer him up.  
  
Ginny skipped down the stairs and into the living room where Ron was sitting, staring at his chess set. "Fancy a game?" Ginny asked brightly. Ron grunted, most likely in agreement. Ginny had a pretty good idea on why he was red, it looked like he and Hermione just had a fight. And Ginny was 97% sure that her brother had a crush on her best friend.  
  
Ginny lost the chess game, of course, but she only played the game to get Ron's spirits up, which it did. "I won!" Ron yelled and jumped up doing a victory dance, "I am the all powerful master of...THE CHESS BOARD!" He did a little booty shake and was making so much noise that he didn't hear the two pops, the 5 or 6 clicks and the hysterical laughter as Fred and George took pictures of their brother doing a random dance.  
  
"The Funky Chicken, Ron?" Fred asked.  
  
"Something sure does SMELL funky," George added, while waving his hand in front of his wrinkled nose.  
  
"That's Ron's new after shave," Ginny informed with a smile.  
  
"Ron shaves?" Fred asked appalled.  
  
"I can't believe it!" George exclaimed.  
  
"Wait a minute," Fred said, grabbing George's arm like he might start walking off, "Ginny didn't say WHERE Ron shaved."  
  
George did a very big dramatic "OH!" As though he was stupid enough not to know that in the first place. Ginny put on a disgusted look and George said, "That explains it!" Ron had gone bright red. "Well, you know what the good thing is?"  
  
Fred began to wave around the camera so that his siblings could see it, "You can't smell in photos?" George nodded, and Ron realized that they had taken pictures of him so he ran after them, not really making much sense of what he was saying.  
  
The twins would pick on him by disapperating when he almost got close enough to catch them, then apperating a few feet away, then doing it all over again, making Ginny laugh so hard that tears where rolling down her cheeks and her shoulders where shaking violently.  
  
Ginny laid on the sofa, crying with laughter when she heard the back door open and Hermione and Harry run to her side. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ron..." was all that Ginny managed to say.  
  
"I hate him!" Hermione growled.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny sat up with a smile on her face.  
  
"Your not crying?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, its just, oh never mind, you'll see the pictures." Hermione just gave her a weird look and sat down next to her.  
  
"How can your brother be so--" Hermione made a violent gesture with her hands.  
  
Harry, who sat on the other side of Hermione rolled his eyes from behind her back. Ginny surpressed a giggle and sighed, "Well, Hermione, I've had to live with him longer than you have."  
  
"I have you both heat!" Harry exclaimed, "I have to listen to his snoring!"  
  
Ginny nodded, "You win."  
  
~~~  
  
Harry tiptoed down the staircase, his invisibility cloak hung loosely over his arm when he heard muffled giggles coming from the family room. He pulled the cloak around himself and watched his body disappear from the hall mirror. He was planning on scaring Hermione and Ginny who were now talking again.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said shyly.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny pushed her gently, "Yes you do!"  
  
"Ok, I do like Ron, a little."  
  
"A lot!" Ginny grunted.  
  
Harry smiled walking up behind them.  
  
"What about you! You like Him." Harry shook his head, Ginny liked Ron? EWW!  
  
"Duh!" Ginny barked. "I just so happy he doesn't have red hair!"  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked innocently, "What's wrong with red hair?"  
  
"I know you happen to like red hair, Hermione, but if I ever had a crush on a guy with red hair it would be like I'm in love with my brother."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Well, I know He has the opposite of red hair."  
  
'What is the opposite of red hair?' Harry asked himself.  
  
"Yes, I know," Ginny grinned, "and He has a great body!"  
  
"All right, I can't argue with you there," Hermione admitted. Harry was getting curious about this mystery boy they were talking about. Apparently all he found out was that he wasn't in either Slytherin or Hufflepuff.  
  
"I saw him with his shirt off during that shirts and skins Quidditch match!" Ginny told Hermione, "I almost wet myself. Wait, I did wet myself." Ginny gave Hermione an evilly smile and the brain replied with 'Ewww!'  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he just heard, Ginny got 'Turned on' by some guy that Harry played with. Harry searched his brain, trying to remember his teammates. 'Um, that Kyan guy in Ginny's year, Seamus, Dean, that guy in Hufflepuff: Tony, Colin and James, that Ravenclaw boy in Ginny's year. So, minus Colin for obvious reasons, Tony because he is Hufflepuff.' Harry smiled at the girls who where giggling for a minute. 'So that leaves: Seamus, Dean, Kyan, and James. Great!'  
  
"Kyan doesn't have a half-bad body either," Hermione told Ginny.  
  
"Oh, I know! If he wasn't my best friend I would be all over him!" Ginny giggled, "He is so hot!"  
  
"Hey," Hermione paused, "Whatever every happen to your love life?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "My non-exsistant one?" Hermione shrugged. "Dean broke it off."  
  
'Minus Dean and Kyan.'  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, you want to hear it? All right, here is goes: Dean owled me and said we should break it off because long-distant relationships don't really work. So, no boyfriend right now but," Ginny added with a sarcastic tone, "he so graciously added that we can get 'back together' when we meet again at Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione comforted her. "What was he like?"  
  
Ginny's gloom and doom face turned into a mischievous grin, "We were only together 3 days before break and we must have snogged 36 times. He is a great kisser."  
  
Hermione giggled, "I wonder if Ron is a good kisser."  
  
"EWW! I wouldn't know, AND I never WANT to know!" Ginny gave a disgusted face at Hermione.  
  
"Well," Hermione added, "maybe He is a good kisser."  
  
"Do you know for a fact?" Ginny asked appalled.  
  
"No," Hermione told her.  
  
Ginny grinned, "I wish I knew, the only times I have kissed him are in my dreams." Hermione laughed. "In my," Ginny grinned, "wet dreams!"  
  
"EWww!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
Harry's eyes grew watching Ginny roll over on the couch laughing. This young girl was talking about inappropriate things with her best friend, 'With MY best friend,' Harry added to himself.  
  
The girls stood up and went upstairs. Harry couldn't believe that this little girl, Ginny Weasley, had such a dirty mind. He never found out if it was Seamus or James whom Ginny gets 'happy' about.  
  
~~~  
  
Ron walked passed the living room and stopped, Hermione standing by the window. It had been raining for a few hours and it was getting a little cold. Ron walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Guess who."  
  
Hermione smiled and then said, "Oh Harry, we can't, what if Ron catches us?"  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled, letting her go.  
  
"Just kidding, Ron." Hermione turned around and grinned happily at him.  
  
Ron smiled then looked at Hermione as she rubbed her arms, "Are you cold?"  
  
"Just a little chilly." Hermione confessed. The mist on the windows was looking gray from the drops of rain beating down the glass. Ron quickly pulled off his Weasley sweater and handed it to Hermione. "No, its ok." Hermione pushed it away.  
  
"No, take it!" Ron pushed it in her hands, she gave a thank you and put it on, the hem of the shirt went to mid-thigh, it looked like a really short dress. "See, it looks good on you."  
  
"Thanks," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Anytime," Ron touched her arm and felt her freezing hand, "wow, your so cold, here," Ron grabbed her hands and rubbed them in his own. The whole time doing this he was starring at her, her thick brown hair and thin face. Ron's large hands seemed to cover her small ones completely.  
  
Hermione began to blush at the thought of this teenage boy holding her hands. Ron saw this and his face, too, began to grow red and his ears looked like large cherries. Ron smiled at her as the silence drifted over the two of them.  
  
Ginny grabbed Harry's arm quickly and shook her head violently at him when he tried to walk in the door. "Lets leave them alone," she whispered in his ear as they walked back into the kitchen to work on Ginny's crossword.  
  
Ron looked at the door and saw that no one was around, he lend in near Hermione's face. She closed her eyes immediately. 'I've been waiting for this for a long time.' She told herself.  
  
Ron stiffened and closed his eyes as well. 'No!' He yelled at himself, 'I won't see where I am going.' He opened them again and saw that Hermione's lips were getting prepared for what was about to happen. Ron leaned in closer, slowly letting his lips touch her's.  
  
Her eyes shot open with surprise just as his closed, she wasn't sure if he was really going to do it. The shock of the first touch soon wore off when her cool hands reached his neck and when Fred and George popped into the room.  
  
"Oww...Little Ron--What the--?" Fred said, lifting his view from the newly developed pictures of the youngest Weasley male to the said boy kissing his best friend.  
  
Ron broke apart from Hermione and each flew 3 feet in the opposite direction.  
  
"Well, well, well!" George smiled. "Seems as though Ronald, here, got his first kiss."  
  
"He was a little later than the rest of us," Fred told his twin. "Bill and Charlie both got theirs about 14?" George nodded.  
  
"Percy was 15," George added. "And we were?" He asked Fred.  
  
"13, I believe." Fred told him with a smile, "Alica and Heather." George nodded. "So, that means that Ron, here, took the longest."  
  
"Oh well," George said, "since he is a Weasley it had to happen sooner or later." George laughed, "At least you could have tried to get your first kiss before your LITTLE SISTER!" Ron was turning more red by the word.  
  
Hermione stood up in front of Ron and said, "Well, I don't see you two snogging girls in your family room?"  
  
Ron smiled and joined in, "Or do you just end up snogging each other?" Hermione, Fred, and George all got very discussed looks on their faces as they turned to Ron. "Bad?" He asked shyly.  
  
Hermione stalked from the room and Fred and George followed her, glaring at Ron.  
  
~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Locked in...???  
  
A/N: So sorry about this chapter sucking, I know it is horrible and I have never had such a horrible chapter! God! Help me! Please, if you believe, pray for me that my next chapter will be better! 


	5. Aunt Flow's Gift

Title: Pranks.  
  
by: LilyP_writer@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Aunt Flow's Gift  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry's birthday had gone by about a week ago, it was a wonderful Weasley get-together along with some of friends from Hogwarts. Harry was getting chewed out by Hermione because he and Ron had not finished their summer work.  
  
"But Hermione," Ron protested, "we still have a month!"  
  
"Correction," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "You only have 3 and a half weeks!" Hermione glared at them until they pulled out their text books then she left the room to go help Mrs.Weasley and Ginny shop in Diagon Alley.  
  
Ron grunted, "She can be such a nag at times."  
  
"Your the one who kissed her." Harry told him with a grin.  
  
"I didn't forget." Ron barked at him.  
  
"How could you?" Harry smiled, "I think you would remember kissing the girl you have had a crush on since second year!"  
  
"I did not!" Ron protested. "Hey," he said shyly, "do you have the answer to number 3?"  
  
"Don't change the subject!" Harry barked.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and looked at Harry's paper.  
  
~~~  
  
'How does this happen?' Harry thought to himself looking at the steamy mirror, Ginny was sitting on the counter, a towel wrapped tightly around herself.  
  
"Its so hot in here!" Harry told her without looking at her.  
  
"I feel rather pleasant," Ginny told him. Harry just looked at her towel for a second then looked away again. He somehow did not here the shower running so he went to the bathroom and heard Ginny's yell but the door had locked itself behind him. 'This whole house is out to get me,' they both thought.  
  
Harry finally decided to discard his over shirt, he pulled it off without undoing the buttons. "Wanna?" He held out the shirt to her.  
  
"Harry Potter, how can you think of laundry at a time like this??"  
  
Harry smiled at her, "I wanted to know you would like to wear it, you know to cover up?"  
  
"Harry?" She said soothingly, "You mean, you don't want me to be exposed right here for your pleasure?"  
  
Harry turned bright red, and he hoped that she thought it was just because of the heat. "I...I...I--" Harry said, be he was cut off by Ginny.  
  
"Turn around." She ordered, taking the shirt, and putting it on over her head. The hem went just above mid-thigh. "Thank you."  
  
"Its ok." Harry said looking at the door.  
  
"I just know that Fred and George are out there!" Ginny whispered to Harry. "They are everywhere," Ginny paused, "They know about every single secret passage way in this house, in Hogwarts, and almost anywhere. They could get from here to Diagon Alley, to Hogsmeade, to Hogwarts in about 5 minutes!"  
  
Ginny heard something just beyond the door so she walked up to it and said in a deep husky voice, "Oh Harry!"  
  
Harry just looked at her like she put on a squirrel costume at a funeral.  
  
"I am so glad," she continued, "that they locked us up in this steamy bathroom, with me in nothing but a towel and you discarding your clothes," she staged loudly.  
  
Harry got the idea and stood up next to her. "Oh Ginny, do that thing with your tongue again." Ginny gave him an amused look and he covered his mouth with his hand and made a muffled 'Oh yeah' like someone was in his mouth.  
  
Ginny muffled her giggles and the door suddenly slammed open, a red and angry Ron stood in the doorway glaring from Harry to Ginny who was only wearing Harry's shirt.  
  
~~~  
  
"Explain," was all that Ron could say after Ginny got dressed and entered Harry and Ron's room.  
  
Ginny who was looking, like Harry, a child who just stole a cookie from the cookie jar, she jumped at him and poked Ron on the part just below his shoulder. "Lets get one thing straight," she said, threateningly, "Harry and I did not plan this. The door locked behind him."  
  
"So you admit he was meeting you in the bathroom?"  
  
"No." Ginny said simply.  
  
"Hey!" Harry jumped off his bed, "I didn't hear the shower running so I was going to wash up after that run we did, but after I walked in I heard the shower and Ginny yelling so I said sorry and turned to walk out but the door had decided to locked itself up." Harry took at the door and saw something that caught his eye. "And," he whispered quietly, "I think I know who decided to it."  
  
Harry walked slowly and quietly over to the door, bent down and tugged on an end of an extendable ear and pulled it hard away from the door, there was two loud yells and two very loud bumps on the door. Ron opened it and there where Fred and George nursing their heads. They jumped up, "All is fair in Love and War!!!" Was all they said and then disappeared.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry moped around the house the week before school was to start. Ginny began to feel worried about him when he said no to a Quidditch match. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah," he said monotone.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Fine," he said, once again, monotone.  
  
"You want to talk?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why?" Ginny placed a gentle hand on his leg, comforting him with her other.  
  
"Because," Harry looked her in the eye, his green ones glistening slightly, "the one person I want to talk to is dead."  
  
"Sirius?" Ginny asked timidly. Harry nodded. Hermione looked up from her book to watch Ginny.  
  
"Gin--"  
  
"I know what we can do." Ginny told Harry.  
  
"Ginny, don't," Hermione glared at her.  
  
"I just--I just need to do some research." Ginny looked into space as if making a decision on something.  
  
"What?" Harry said, sounding more interested.  
  
"I can't tell you," Ginny stated.  
  
"You can't do it!" Hermione said, emphasizing the word 'do'.  
  
"I've done it before." Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"But look what happened!" Hermione waved her arm around.  
  
"I'll go research it right now," Ginny told Harry, ignoring Hermione.  
  
"Thank you, Ginny," Harry said, giving her a kiss on the cheek that was surprisingly close to her lips. Ginny nodded and ran upstairs.  
  
Hermione slammed her book shut and followed her friend to her room. Hermione slammed the door and saw Ginny reaching for a box from the top of her closet. "You cannot use the damn board again!"  
  
"Why not? It's for Harry!" Ginny found the thing she was looking for, a long and wide box with a thin height, it was wrapped in brown paper packaging and string. On the top of it, it said, "To My Lovely, Ginny. Have Fun. ~Auntie Florence."  
  
"Ginny, that old bat wouldn't leave us alone last time." Hermione said grumpily.  
  
"But that spell got rid of her spirit," Ginny said.  
  
"I'm talking about your aunt." Hermione growled.  
  
"Hey! I'm her favorite niece." Ginny barked  
  
"Your her only niece!" Hermione informed her.  
  
"Look, she isn't going to be here, this time, just you, me and Harry." Ginny unwrapped the brown paper and tossed it and the string in a heap on the floor.  
  
Ginny slowly opened the cardboard box and pulled out a heavily polished piece of wood. It was old and had some cracks, on top the board was the alphabet, numbers 0-9, Yes, No, and Good-bye. Ginny pulled out another piece of wood that looked like a misshapen heart.  
  
"I hate the Ouiji Board!" Hermione huffed. "Its so different from the muggle version."  
  
"That thing?" Ginny asked, "Of course it is! You can't buy anything dangerous from Toys 4 U."  
  
"Toys 'R Us." Hermione corrected her.  
  
"Ok," Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to put some protected elements on it."  
  
"Wait Ginny, where will we take it?" Ginny looked around, her room wasn't the right size, it was nice but she needed more room and no windows. "Basement?"  
  
"No, too cold!" Hermione protested.  
  
"First floor is out of the question." Ginny said.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked politely.  
  
"Because, wizard Ouiji boards only work on above or below ground level." Ginny sat on her bed and starred at the grains of wood.  
  
"What about Ron's room?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"No! Orange walls?" Ginny placed the board on one side of her bed and put the cursor in her pocket. "I think our best bet is the attic."  
  
"Isn't Ron afraid of the attic?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is infested with spiders." Ginny grinned, "He'll just have to brave it out if her wants to talk to Sirius." Ginny smiled and stood up. "We need to look for that protection book Aunt Florence sent me about the Ouiji board."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I'll check the study."  
  
"I'll check the family and living room."  
  
~~~  
  
Next Chapter: The Board Speaks?  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Butler : I agree, locked in the pantry more is a good idea. I hoped you liked them locked in the bathroom. Maybe I'll do locked in a broom closet or something...  
  
REALbluelightsaber , kattispitz : Thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
SiremBlack : AWWW! Thank you! *feels loved* Your great!!! *does happy dance*  
  
Rita3 : Sometimes, I feel that your are the reason I write, you and the others who leave me wonderful reviews that lift my spirits! I think I'll leave a shout out to you on my profile, website, ALL MY STORIES! lol, your my BEST FRIEND on FF.net, just to let you know!!!  
  
mark : Wow, I glad that my fic is part of your life! At first, with my fics, I never feel that they are fluff, but I guess they are:)  
  
Brooke : I don't know about the best story, but I am happy with most *minus chapter 4*  
  
kristyne : Who says minus Gred and Forge. I think the twins are fully capable of making to the Hogwarts to prank their sister *evil look* Although I might be lying...*hums*  
  
SjabRox : Thanks, you make me feel better about Chapter 4, even though everytime I read or hear or see or type "Chapter 4" I cringe!!!  
  
GINNY530 : Thank you, I'm glad that you enjoy and I am so happy for your kind words! I feel inspired to write more!!! Since you like this, please consider reading my completed fic: This Isn't Right...  
  
arios : Thank you! You make me feel better about the Chapter-which-shall- not-be-named...  
  
A/N: I'm glad you are enjoying this fic, I'm liking it a lot, I still think that This Isn't Right is better, but I'm sure this fic will find its own light in my heart. Sorry this one takes longer to write and has shorter chapters than my other fic, but school and theatre are hectic! I need to dish out some more chapters during Thanksgiving holiday!! 


	6. Sir

Title: Pranks.  
  
by: LilyP_writer@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Sir  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ginny pulled a bottle of green leaves down from the cabinet and put it in her little back bag. It was midnight and she and Hermione picking protective herbs out of the kitchen by candle light. Hermione put a bag of crushed red powder into the bag as well.  
  
"Why does this thing keep vibrating?" Hermione asked in a quick whisper, keeping Ginny's place with a red ribbon then referring to chapter 2. "Oh no!" Hermione looked out the window to make sure she read it correctly. "Tomorrow is a full moon."  
  
"Its more powerful on a full moon." Ginny said out loud.  
  
"And more dangerous!" Hermione barked.  
  
"Shh! Keep packing!" Ginny tossed another bottle, but this time it had lavender petals.  
  
~~~  
  
Ginny closed the book slowly and looked at her watch, "Its time." Hermione looked up from her book as well and looked at her watch.  
  
"All right, sweetheart," Mrs.Weasley said walking into the room and giving Ginny a kiss on the forehead, "we're leaving."  
  
"Have a good trip mum." Ginny told her.  
  
"Sweetie, do one thing for me while your father and I are gone."  
  
"What's that, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked, joining Ginny on her bed.  
  
"Harry is getting a little upset because he found out that tomorrow is Sirius' birthday."  
  
"What?" They asked.  
  
"He must feel really bad because he wasn't very nice the last time they talked." Hermione told Ginny.  
  
"I know. Harry told me." Ginny sighed and said good-bye to her mother as she left. "We have to do it tonight. We need to find Sirius." Ginny stood up and picked up her little black bag. "I'll be down when I finish."  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting in the family room, Ron concentrating hard on the chess board, Harry halfheartedly directing pieces into peril, and Hermione staring at the clock, it was 11:30.  
  
"Where is Ginny? I haven't seen her all day," Ron asked Hermione.  
  
"She is doing--" Hermione said, but she was cut off by Ginny.  
  
She was shaking and mumbled, "Its ready."  
  
"What is?" Ron asked.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny walked over and held her hand out, he touched her and stood up. "Follow me." She said it to everyone but looked at Harry.  
  
Ginny lead them up to the dark and cold attic. "Alright," she said pulling out her wand, the ghoul banged on a trunk with a bat.  
  
"Ginny?" Ron looked around scared.  
  
Harry mumbled, "What's going on? What is that ring for?"  
  
Ron began to search around the floor for anything moving, his fear of spiders only skyrocketed while in the attic  
  
Harry pointed to the ring of leaves and petals on the dark wood floor. "The green leaves allow only wizards to pass." Ginny stepped over the line and a whitish blue light seemed to glow around her but as soon as it appeared it disappeared.  
  
Harry went through next, the white light doing the same to him. Ron jumped across the line to join his sister and Hermione, with a hit of a smile, followed, stepping gracefully across the line. "The white petals," Ginny continued, "are to protect the West, the lavender are to do the same to the East. Nothing can really protect the North and South but I did put the orange and blue petals to protect the circle."  
  
"Ginny?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes?" She turned to look at him.  
  
"What exactly are we doing in the attic at midnight with a bunch of protective leaves around?" Ron asked, happy that Hermione reassure him there were no spiders around.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry, he was upset and his arms were crossed. His cold green eyes looked into Ginny's frightened brown ones. She walked into the darkness lit a match and began lighting candles.  
  
Ron's eyes widen as the enchanted board came into view, "Crazy Aunt Flow's Ouija board?"  
  
Ginny glared at him. "She maybe a little out there but she taught me a lot."  
  
"Ginny, isn't this the board that gave you nightmares a few years ago?" Ron asked with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"Lets get to it, shall we?" Ginny asked loudly. She pulled out the cursor and it began to shake violently. "Alright, Ron, you sit there." She pointed to a green cushion.  
  
"What if I want to sit there?" Ron pointed to Ginny's seat.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny barked. "You will sit on the West side for Strength." Ron seemed happy about that. "Hermione on the East side for Wisdom." Hermione smiled and picked up her paper tablet and quill then sat down on her pink cushion. "Harry on the South side for Bravery." Harry sat down and looked at the board. "And me on the North side for the Spiritual connection."  
  
Ginny sat down and placed the shaking cursor on the board and held it down. "You'll write everything, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, I'll try." Hermione whispered.  
  
"We don't have to do this!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Yes, Harry we do." Ginny said, despite her harsh tone her soft, frightened eyes bore into his.  
  
"No, your scared, we're scared." Harry told her.  
  
"Harry," Hermione whispered to him, "she is conquering her fear, for you, but mostly for her." Harry reluctantly nodded and looked back at Ginny.  
  
She let go of the cursor and it began to move all around the board in violent swishes.  
  
"Do you see them, Gin?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and looked out on the edge of the circle, dozens of transparent bluish white figures were moving beyond. Ginny nodded slowly.  
  
"What color are they?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"Light blue."  
  
"Can you see anyone clearly?" Hermione asked, while jotting down her questions and Ginny's answers.  
  
"One or two."  
  
"This is crap." Ron said lamely, feeling that Ginny was making it up because he, Hermione, nor Harry could see any 'Light blue figures'.  
  
"Shut it!" Harry whispered, watching Ginny's face.  
  
Ginny looked down at the board. "Is anyone out there? Can anyone hear me?" The cursor moved to the word 'YES.' Ginny repositioned herself. "Who am I speaking to?"  
  
"Yourself," mumbled Ron but he shut up when Hermione glared at him.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked Hermione as she jotted down the lettered.  
  
"Her name is 'Cindy'," Hermione told them.  
  
"Cindy?" The board moved to 'YES.' "It's nice to meet you. Do you know Sirius Black?"  
  
'NO.'  
  
Ginny shifted around. "Oh," Ginny mumbled, "Can you look around for Sirius Black?"  
  
'NO.'  
  
"Why not?" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
"She said, 'Because I am going on.'" Hermione told them.  
  
"Going on?" Harry asked.  
  
"She means she is going on to Heaven, we got one who was trying to leave."  
  
"Oh, bye."  
  
'Good-bye.' A white-blue ghost-like form emerged from the board and floated up, it seemed to be waving at them as it went through the roof.  
  
"Wow." Ron said, starring at the place where it disappeared.  
  
"You saw that?" Ginny asked him. He simply nodded.  
  
"Can anyone hear me?" Ginny asked the board.  
  
'YES.'  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
'S'  
  
"Oh my God." Hermione whispered.  
  
'I'  
  
"Is it him?" Ron whispered.  
  
'R'  
  
Then it stopped.  
  
"Sir?" Harry asked.  
  
'YES'  
  
"Either his mum gave him a weird name or he had a good sense of humor." Ron told Harry.  
  
'YES'  
  
"Yes, to what?" Ginny asked.  
  
'YES'  
  
"Both?"  
  
'YES'  
  
"Alright, I am getting sick of 'YES'" Harry mumbled.  
  
'ME TOO' Sir wrote.  
  
Ginny stared at the board. "I'm ready."  
  
"Ready for what?" Harry mumbled.  
  
"I'm sure." Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny, who are you talking to?" Hermione asked, a little worried.  
  
"Sirius Black." Ginny said, very clearly out loud and this blue light seemed to float off the board and flew into her mouth. Ginny began to shake violently then her eyes began to roll, her head slopped down to the board and she stopped shaking. She sat up slowly and in a horse and raspy voice she said, "Hey, Harry."  
  
"Ginny, are you all right?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nice to see you too Ron, but I'm, uh, not Ginny."  
  
Ron looked at his baby sister's form sitting, staring at Harry.  
  
"Sirius?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Hello Hermione!" Ginny smiled, "You were always the clever one!"  
  
Harry sat up and leaned over, "Sirius?"  
  
Ginny smiled a cocky grin, then laughed Sirius's bark-like laugh, "That's right! Now listen you guys, once I leave Ginny's body," Ginny said then paused, "And what a nice body it is," Sirius looked around.  
  
"Touch nothing, Black." Ron growled.  
  
Ginny laughed, "Alright, where was I? Oh yeah: once I leave Ginny's body, I'm going on, but I had to tell you or show you, Harry," Ginny's raspy voice went on. "That I love you! I thought of two things when I died. Your safety, Harry, and that I will get to see James and Lily again."  
  
Harry's eyes softened, "Sirius?" Ginny nodded. "I love you," Harry said, looking in Ginny's eyes to Sirius's.  
  
"I love you too, son." Ginny began to shake again and then the blue light exited her mouth and Ginny collapsed on the floor. Harry jumped first and ran over to her and put her head in his lap.  
  
"Ginny," Harry whispered. Hermione began to pat her face softly. Ginny slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Did it work?" She asked like she had been in a deep sleep, she yawned.  
  
"Yes!" Harry smiled happily. "How did you do it?"  
  
"He asked me if he could." Ginny said. "But," she continued, trying to get up, "I didn't hear anything he told you."  
  
Hermione put Ginny's arm around her shoulder and tried to help her stand up. "Thank you." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Anytime." Hermione looked around, "I'll clean this up and you go get some rest, I'll be in, in a minute, I bring you some chocolate chip cookies to make you feel better.  
  
Ginny nodded and made her way out of the attic. Harry nudged Ron hard in the ribs. 'What?!' He mouthed.  
  
'Help her clean up!' Harry mouthed back.  
  
"Hey! I didn't make this mess!" Ron whispered.  
  
Hermione turned around, "I didn't say you did," she snapped.  
  
Harry gave Ron a stern look and he moped over to Hermione, "I was going to say: 'Hey! I didn't make this mess...but I would love to help you'," he made up on the spot.  
  
"Oh, thank you Ron," Hermione smiled at him while sweeping the petals into a bag with her fingers. Harry gave Ron a thumbs up before running out to Ron's room.  
  
Ron sat down on the floor next to Hermione and helped her with the leaves. Ron put his hand next to a clump and swept it into the bag, he started a new sweep but he stopped when his and Hermione's hand made contact. He heat from this one touch made his face burn and a tingling sensation where the shadow of her touch still remained. Hermione and Ron's head shot up and she mumbled, "Sorry."  
  
Ron, taking a chance, reached out and took her hand in his and said, "It's alright."  
  
It was as if those two words were the most romantic, precious words anyone could ever say to anyone. Hermione's eyes welt up. 'Its alright,' was, to her, telling her that it was alright to be smitten with him, it was alright to like him more than a friend, it was alright to be what she wanted to be and, most importantly, it was alright to be herself. 'Its alright,' was like saying 'I love you,' just in shorter form.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked as a single tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. He lifted his free hand and whipped it away with is thumb, "Do I smell or something?" He asked serious.  
  
"No, no, its nothing like that." Hermione whispered, looking down at her knees.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron whispered.  
  
She looked up and the soft look in his eyes, the caring that she only saw when she really needed it, the look he gave her and no one else, the look that only she saw, Hermione leaned forward and kissed Ron for a second time. Her hand snaked up to his cheek and wrapped around his neck, playing with his ear.  
  
Ron, a little stunned at first, tried not to smile so much but he soon relaxed and wrapped her in a huge embrace. The kiss, slightly earth shattering and almost completely breathtaking, scared Hermione for a second, she was too young! But who she was with changed her mind at once, the passion she felt at that moment could not be denied with age.  
  
Ron's tongue began to lick her lips and she allowed the wet object entry to her mouth. The velvety heat that wandered her mouth suddenly made her push him away.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, flustered and his lips looking rather rosy. "Going to fast?"  
  
"I forgot!" Hermione hit her forehead, "I have to bring cookies and milk to Ginny." Hermione jumped up, "Can you finish cleaning up? Thank you," Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek and ran for dear life to the kitchen.  
  
Ron, not remembering himself agreeing to finish cleaning up put the rest of the leaves and petals into the bag with a big grin on his face.  
  
~~~  
  
"Oh my God!" Harry and Ginny yelled to Ron and Hermione from separate rooms, "You've been snogging!"  
  
~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Hogwarts Express rolls into town...they get locked up again...something 'interesting' happens...Ron/Hermione? more than friends or friends with perks?...  
  
A/N: Alright, took me a while because I needed to work on my Ouija board concept. I hope you like Ron/Hermione this time. I actually TRIED to do fluff this time. Hope it worked!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
SiremBlack : What do ya think of this kiss?  
  
Rita3 : ((lol)) Um, *looks between Rita with cutlery and little old ladies with walking sticks* AHHH!!! Well, I think, so far, this is my favorite chapter in this story, but the next one is probably my favorite...((E-mail me so I can run it past you!!))  
  
Ashlyn , dolphingirl79 : thank you.  
  
Butler : Alright, I don't think I could write anything hot and heavy. I hope this one isn't! I thought it was just fluffy! I think in 'interesting' situations it is still going to have that underlining humor in is and couldn't be hot and heavy, although... I don't know what hot and heavy your talking about *innocent look*  
  
REALbluelightsaber : I dunno, I guess I didn't think it was important on WHY he was upset, just how to make him NOT be upset. So I just put the first thing that came to mind. Hope its ok. ((Note to all: If I don't put something down, then it is most likely on purpose because I don't thing it is as important as something else...))  
  
mark : Well, Mark, glad to keep you occupied! I mean its great to think that I am keeping someone from doing their job, wow...I just rethought that...COOL!!!  
  
LaManiac : Don't worry, it will come! I promise! First a little push in the right direction and a few subtle hints and we will have h/g *action*  
  
SjabRox : I agree! Sirius ROX!!! I cried for a week after I read the chapters where he dies!!! I keep telling my parents that I loved him, now they think that we are dysfunctional family because my mum watched football and is always out of the house, my dad cooks and cleans, and I am in love with fictional characters!  
  
kitten530 : Thank you, I'm glad you like my writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
marauders4eva : Thank you, I will try ((as so as I have time)) to go over and read your fic, it sounds interesting! I love the Marauders!!!! 


	7. Size Isn't Everything

Title: Pranks.  
  
by: LilyP_writer@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Size Isn't Everything  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ginny's face was in her hands then she jerked her head up, "Why don't Fred and George just stop it?"  
  
Harry stopped shaking the door to their locked compartment door of the Hogwarts Express and sat down across from Ginny. "I don't know. I didn't think the hair and makeup thing was that bad." Harry told her.  
  
"Eww! Harry!" Ginny spat, "Those are my BROTHERS your talking about."  
  
Harry put on a disgusted face, "No!" He yelled, "I didn't mean I thought they were pretty or anything but I mean the prank."  
  
"Oh," was all that Ginny said, hiding a smile and pulling out a chess board to play with Harry. They played seven games. Four were won by Harry, only three where won by Ginny and they gave up on the board. The lunch trolley came a while after midday but it didn't stop and open the door that Harry and Ginny couldn't get out of.  
  
Every once and a while a prefect or random student would walk by and Harry and Ginny would jump up and bang on the door but it was as if they couldn't hear them. They gave up trying to get anyone's attention about on the 12th attempt.  
  
So, they sat there laughing and joking a lot but occasionally looking at the compartment door as if it wouldn't laugh at their jokes. That's when they first saw it. Harry and Ginny couldn't get the student's attentions, but could tell that they are all in uniforms already.  
  
"I suppose we are going to be there soon." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Yeah." Ginny looked at her trunk, "Should we change?"  
  
"Well," Harry mumbled, "I'll go first, just turn around."  
  
Ginny walked to the compartment door and could see out into the hall, wondering if they were ever going to get out. The train was still moving but it got slower which told Ginny and Harry that they were reaching their destination soon. The lights in the train flickered brighter as the sky outside the train drew darker.  
  
Harry opened his trunk and pulled out his uniform. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the seat beside him. Ginny could see it out of the corner of her eye and began to blush. Harry then tossed his pants in the same place which made Ginny go even more red as she looked out the window.  
  
"All right." Harry told her, Ginny turned around and he was buttoning up his shirt, his tie hung over his left arm and his Hogwarts robes were on his right arm.  
  
Ginny, who was still red and Harry's chest in plain sight didn't help, traded places with him. He turned around and looked through the compartment door window. Ginny opened her trunk and pulled out her uniform. Ginny began taking off her muggle blue jeans and folding them gently in her trunk then she put on her skirt which seemed a little short but she took no notice.  
  
Ginny pulled off her T-shirt and pulled on her shirt then pulled the sides together. "Oh crap." Ginny mumbled.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, turning a bit.  
  
"Don't turn around!" Ginny exclaimed, desperately trying to get the sides of her shirt to button up. Ginny's adult medium shirt must have been replaced with a child small. Ginny tugged on it violently before stopping and realizing that it was hopeless.  
  
"Harry?" She whispered.  
  
"Can I turn around?"  
  
"NO!" Ginny yelled. Harry crossed his arms. "What size shirt do you where?" Ginny crossed her fingers.  
  
"Medium." Harry said. "Why?" Harry turned around and his face became bright red. A small skimpy shirt was on Ginny, he could see from her neck down to her skirt bare skin, except for the lime green bra she wore. "Sorry!" Harry turned around again.  
  
Ginny sighed, "Fred and George changed out my shirts. Do you have one I can barrow?" Harry nodded, unable to speak, and bumped into his trunk to pull out an extra shirt, he tossed it to Ginny from behind his back.  
  
"Thank you," Ginny said, after a minute. She hugged him from behind and Harry turned around to hug her. Harry's face still bright red at seeing his first bra.  
  
"No problem." He said while her arms were wrapped around him in his shirt. Harry then felt a tiny peck on the cheek where she planted her lips as a thank you.  
  
The compartment door opened and Hermione and Ron stood in the doorway. Hermione, her arms crossed and a knowing smile on her face and Ron with his hands on his hips and a scowl on his face.  
  
~~~  
  
School has been barely a week and Hermione was already found doing homework in the library. Ron found himself in there one evening. 'Eh!' He growled to himself. 'Books!'  
  
He glanced around through the tables in search of that particular prefect. As he walked passed two Hufflepuffs trading chocolate frog cards and five Ravenclaws girls putting on make up he spotted her in a far table, head buried in a book.  
  
Ron ducked behind a book shelf and scooted until he was behind her. Her bushy head bobbed as she read, he always noticed how her head did that. He tip toed forward and placed his arms around her.  
  
"Ahh!" She yelled quietly, her book falling to the table and her legs flying up. "Ronald Weasley," she pushed him playfully. "Never do that to me again!" She whispered.  
  
Hermione sat back down to pick up her book again. Ron pulled a chair up so it was right next to her and he sat down. After about a minute of Ron watching Hermione read, she looked over at him and said, "What? I can't concentrate when you look at me!"  
  
Ron smiled, "I can't concentrate when your looking at me."  
  
Hermione's stomach did a flip as she felt his warm hand on her knee and a cocky grin on his face. Ron leaned in and smiled more broadly. His face inched closer and closer, Hermione could tell he wanted to kiss her but she pushed him away, "Ron! We're in the library! Anyone could see us."  
  
"So?" Ron's hand slipped further upward.  
  
"Don't do that!" Hermione pushed his hand down but he just put it right back.  
  
"Why?" His smile got bigger as she became more uncomfortable.  
  
"Because!" Hermione said as if it was the most obvious reason in the world.  
  
"Why, Hermione?" Ron's hand ventured between her legs and rubbed at a patch of skin on her lower thigh.  
  
"Because," she whispered, "we are just friends!"  
  
Ron's hand stopped and left her leg. Hermione suddenly felt incomplete without his hand there on her leg. "Oh," Ron mumbled, "I, um, I guess your right." Ron pushed his chair back and stood up.  
  
"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, "I didn't--"  
  
"No, no, I understand." Ron said standing up, "I have to meet Harry in the Common Room." He left.  
  
'How could I do that?' Hermione thought to herself, putting her book in her bag and leaving the library. Walking through the halls she thought to herself, 'Well, we are just friends. But do "Just Friends" kiss each other on the lips? He has been my friend since first year, why would we start to like each other now?' Hermione stopped in the middle of the corridor and just thought of what she thought.  
  
"I do not like him." Hermione told herself out loud.  
  
"All right, you don't like him." Ginny said from behind her, "And just who is this 'him' that you don't like?"  
  
"Your brother," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Yeah right! I know you two like each other." Ginny waved and headed for the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione mumbled to herself and entered the Common Room just as Harry was leaving. "Hey Hermione, wanna walk with me to dinner?"  
  
"Aren't you meeting Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No." Harry raised an eyebrow, "Why?"  
  
"He said you were." Hermione frowned.  
  
Harry shrugged as Hermione went upstairs to put her bag up and change her sweater. Hermione ran over to him and they walked together to the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny hit the wall with her fist. "Hey!" Harry yelled, "Watch it!"  
  
"Sorry," Ginny mumbled, "2nd time in a week!" Ginny was, once again, locked up with Harry. This time in a broom closet that was so small that Ginny and Harry were pressed up against one another.  
  
Ginny rested her head on the wall behind her. Harry, who couldn't stop staring at her laughed, "At least you don't have bad breath."  
  
Ginny, laughing with him replied, "I'm glad I didn't have that garlic bread at dinner!" Ginny giggled. Then she sighed.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny tugged on her rob until it fell to the floor. "It is so damn hot in here!" Harry smiled as she pulled on her sweater. "Um," Ginny said, blushing slightly, "can you help me, with my sweat--"  
  
"Sure." Harry slowly reached over and pulled off her sweater. Ginny licked her lips and smiled, Harry stared at her gleaming white teeth and her smooth lips until she snapped him back into reality when she said thank you.  
  
Harry smiled and turned his face away then looked back, she was smiling at him. "What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing," Ginny smiled turning away.  
  
"Nothing, huh?" Harry asked, laughing and tickling her.  
  
"No," Ginny panted pushing him and laying her head on his chest, "no," she sighed letting a last giggle leave her lips.  
  
Harry smiled as she lifted her head up and began to lean in. Ginny's smile faded a little as she closed her eyes and Harry's lips touched her's.  
  
"You can stop now." Hermione mumbled from under Harry's Invisibility Cloak.  
  
Harry jerked his head around and noticed the door was open, but he couldn't move, he was dizzy and hot. Ginny's hands where around his neck and his hands were on her waist.  
  
"Come on," Hermione mumbled, "Lets go."  
  
Harry let Ginny step into the cloak first, Harry bent down and picked up her tossed robe and sweater and joined her under the cloak, he would have tried to hold her hand but Hermione was in the way.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione noticed that Ron wasn't at dinner earlier, or in the Common Room after dinner, or at Breakfast the next morning...  
  
~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Can Hermione make it up to Ron? Will Harry and Ginny do anything in result of their little peck? I don't know...  
  
A/N: This one took a while, but oh well...This story isn't going exactly the way I planned, but its going good, don't you think? Almost done!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
arios , dolphingirl79 : Thank you!  
  
Rita3 : Hey! Do you like? I felt bad when that whole thing with Ron and Hermione happened, but I think it had to happen.  
  
SjabRox : I cried hard, not at first because I didn't realize what happened, it wasn't until it was written out that it sunk in and I cried.  
  
Darcy16 : I love "Ghost" ! Maybe this was my subconscience way of incorperating it, or maybe I just like stealing plots that I don't realize I'm stealing.  
  
SiremBlack : Thank you! I'm glad you liked me bringing back Sirius, I just miss him so much! I'm wondering how Harry is going to coap with Sirius being gone in the 6th book, I can't cap so I brought him back...Oh and I'm glad you liked the kiss. 


	8. Snogging? What Snogging?

Title: Pranks.  
  
by: LilyP_writer@yahoo.com  
  
ATTENTION TO EVERYONE WHO WRITES FAN FICTION: please come to my site ( ) and submit your stories! I would love to have them! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO!!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Snogging? What Snogging?  
  
~~~~~  
  
It had been a week and Hermione only saw Ron during lessons where he was silent and pretended to be busy. Harry, the innocent bystander always got the nitpicking they usually reserved for each other. "Harry, stop whispering!" Hermione barked one time in Charms.  
  
"I wasn't!" Harry whined.  
  
"You always whisper while you write!" Hermione went on.  
  
"Then what? I should stop writing?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, just become a quite writer." Hermione went back to her quite scribbling.  
  
Harry turned and looked at Ron with a face that said 'Can you believe that?' but Ron wasn't looking at him, he was writing down notes.  
  
Harry gave up and when class ended he walked up to the Common Room to skip lunch, he walked up the steps to his Dorm room and opened the familiar 6th year boy's dorms and shut the door.  
  
"I never know how I end up in these places." Ginny said, sitting on Harry's bed.  
  
Harry jumped a little then turned the light on then dropped his bag and robe in a heap on the floor and sat next to Ginny on the bed. "I remembered this time." Harry leaned back and laid down sideways on his bad and looked up at his canopy.  
  
Ginny laid down next to him and looked up as well. "I can't. I don't know how Fred and George are doing this, but they seem to notice when the inappropriate moment comes and then people walk in on us."  
  
Harry smiled, "I wouldn't mind if we ever leave this room. What is the matter with your brother and your bestfriend?" Harry asked.  
  
"They're your best friends too!" Ginny protested. Harry felt her scoot closer to him and his whole right side and her entire left side touching. Harry couldn't help but smile when Ginny slipped her hand into his like a glove.  
  
Ginny rolled over on her side and rested her chin on Harry's shoulder. He looked down at her for a second then looked back up again, "What?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." Ginny smiled.  
  
Harry pulled his hand out of her's and wrapped an arm around her, "What are you smiling at?"  
  
"Nothing," Ginny grinned.  
  
"Is that all I am to you? Nothing?" Harry asked in mock hurt.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey!" Harry began to tickle her and she giggled uncontrollably.  
  
Harry squeezed her sides as she slide down off the bed and onto the floor, Harry got on top of her and tickled her all over she pushed him and traded places with him.  
  
Ginny leaned down and ran her hand through Harry's shaggy black locks and smiled, "There are only 4 people who can catch us." Ginny leaned in closer, "My over protective brother, my exboyfriend Dean, that perverted Seamus, or that 'has-never-seen-a-bra' Neville." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Catch us doing what, Miss Weasley?" Harry raised an eyebrow and tucked a stray hair behind Ginny's ear.  
  
Ginny put on an evil grin. She leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. A second after they parted both of their heads turned to the door but it stayed shut.  
  
Harry turned and looked back at Ginny's face. She really was pleasant to look at, and her little pecks were much more interesting than that kiss from Cho. Harry's hand reached up to her cheek and pulled her back down for another kiss, and another, and another...  
  
The door didn't open as Harry's mind began to swim from being kissed on his dorm room floor from a red headed fox. Ginny's tongue prodded at Harry's lips and his mouth parted. Ginny's body began pressing up against Harry's as her tongue searched his mouth. Harry realized when she was doing this that she must have a lot of experience in this department.  
  
'Stop thinking about that!' He told himself after getting a mental picture of Dean's face all over Ginny's.  
  
Ginny stopped and sat up to take a breath and looked down at Harry's smiling face. Harry laughed, "My, my, Miss Weasley." Ginny smiled and then heard a noise outside the door. "Five Galleons says Seamus walks in on us." Harry told her.  
  
"Your on," Ginny said leaning back down and kissed Harry quickly on the lips. The door opened but Ginny didn't stop until she heard--  
  
"Ohff!" Ginny looked up and got off of Harry and helped him up. Neville was at the door, his books spraled all over the floor.  
  
Ginny stepped over Neville's Herbology book and said, "Please don't tell anyone about this, I would really appreciate it." Ginny smiled at his confused face and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you." Then she walked out with Harry not far behind.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry was walking in the halls on Tuesday during the 6th years free period, he walked past the muggle studies class and stopped to see Ginny and a boy in her year talking and laughing. Harry got mad when this blond boy put his long arm around her and whispered in her ear.  
  
'Why are you getting mad, lover-boy?' A voice in Harry's head asked him.  
  
'Because! She's my--my--my best friend's little sister!' Harry argued with himself.  
  
'Best snog buddy, more like it.' The voice said.  
  
'Well, so what if we kissed,' Harry told the voice, 'a few times.'  
  
'She's your best mates little sister!' The voice yelled at him.  
  
'Not that little.' Harry smiled and realized he was staring at Ginny. Her friend on the other side of her, 'I think her name is Dawn,' Harry thought, tapped her shoulder. Ginny's head jerked to the opposite side of the boy and looked at her brunette friend. The girl whispered something and pointed at Harry. Ginny's head turned to see Harry drooling at her from the door way.  
  
"Miss?" Ginny asked out loud.  
  
"Yes, Miss Weasley?" Professor Green, the Muggle studies professor, asked.  
  
"My Quidditch Captain is outside the room can I see what he wants?" Ginny asked innocently.  
  
"Well, Miss Weasley, if it is for the good of the Gryffindor team, then so be it." Ginny nodded and jumped up and ran out of the class room, then turned so the people in her class couldn't see her.  
  
Professor Green, Muggle born, loved Quidditch and did anything she could to support the Gryffindor team because they play fair and are willing to do a little more hard work. Ginny smiled at Harry.  
  
"Well? What do you want oh Cap-e-tan?" Ginny giggled pulling him by the wrist down the hall.  
  
"What?" Harry said like he wasn't staring at this girl.  
  
Ginny smiled and looked around, nobody was in the hall so she pulled Harry by the neck and kissed him hard on the lips. Harry, shocked at first, slowly melted into the kiss. He put his hands on the small of her back which made her tingle and shiver a bit. When she broke off she smiled at him.  
  
"Looks like you've wanted to do that for a while," Harry said to her.  
  
"Oh, and you haven't?" Ginny giggled.  
  
"Not really." Harry looked away with a grin on his face.  
  
"Liar!" She hit him playfully.  
  
Harry laughed and kissed her again, this time more softly and quickly. He smiled at her and said, "Get to class! We don't want any of our players failing this term!"  
  
Ginny smiled and held his hand so he had to walk her to class. Harry smiled at her soft fingers held to the back of his palm, her smiled widen just outside the classroom when she let go of his hand and slapped him on the butt and ran into her class. Harry looked at her for a minute with wide eyes and she winked at him from her seat.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione walked out onto the grounds one evening, she knew the Gryffindor team had booked the pitch from an announcement on the notice board in the Gryffindor common room. Ron was going to be there.  
  
Hermione smelled the air, fall was coming and the sky looked like the color of the leaves, a light orange of the evening. Hermione walked up the steps to the stands which bared the Gryffindor colors, red and gold, a might Gryffindor loin painted on the wall behind her winked at her. Hermione shook her head but then reminded herself that she was at Hogwarts and things like this happen.  
  
The Gryffindor team walked out onto the field with all of their Quidditch garb on. Hermione always liked their uniforms it always seemed to bring out the best of their bodies. Harry was the first one to mount and fly he broom up as he conducted his teammates on what to do. Harry and Ron took a few practice laps as the Chasers passed the ball in the center and the beaters went off and practiced with a bludger.  
  
"What's she doing here?" Ron asked nodding to Hermione on their second lap.  
  
"I invited her." Harry said turning a corner.  
  
"Well, UN-invite her." Ron growled barely missing an edge of the Hufflepuff stands.  
  
"No! Why?" Harry asked, "Because she broke your heart?"  
  
"No!" Ron barked as they flew to the ground and landed, he dismounted his broom and walked up to Harry. "Because I don't want her here."  
  
"Ron, she didn't mean what she said," Harry told him.  
  
"Well, now I believe it. We are just friends. Well, not anymore," Ron mumbled.  
  
"Why?" Harry's voice went low as Ginny walked over, going to ask what the Chasers were going to do next. "Because she wouldn't kiss you?"  
  
Ron's face went bright red, his ears seemed to smoke ask he poked Harry in the chest with his index finger, "Don't talk about that." Ron threw up his arms and walked into the dressing rooms.  
  
"What's wrong with Ron?" Ginny asked coming over and putting an arm around Harry, he did the same to her.  
  
"I hit a sore subject." Harry told Ginny to hold on and he yelled to the rest of his team mates, "PRACTICE IS OVER! SEE YOU TOMORROW RIGHT HERE!"  
  
"Oh," Ginny said as they walked over to the dressing rooms, "Hermione."  
  
Harry nodded. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and he kissed Ginny lightly on the lips and gave her bum a nice hit then ran into the guy's dressing room.  
  
Hermione walked over to Ginny and smiled, "Well well well..." Hermione grinned.  
  
"Hey Hermione." Ginny mumbled, "What all did you see?"  
  
"Enough." Hermione laughed, "Enough to break the ice with Ron so he'll talk to me again."  
  
"No!" Ginny pleaded, "Anything else, just not me and Harry."  
  
"Your new boyfriend?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"No." Ginny said simply.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione put her hands on her hips.  
  
"He hasn't asked me yet." Ginny walked backward to the girls dressing rooms. "And don't pester him to!" Ginny went into the room to get changed. Hermione went and sat down on a bench next to the dressing rooms. If Ron walked out, he was sure to see her.  
  
The first to walk out were the beaters, a couple of 4th years Hermione didn't know. Next was Harry who sat down next to Hermione but didn't have much to say to her because Ginny walked out the next minute and talked we her again.  
  
"Please don't tell Ron, Hermione." Ginny pleaded again.  
  
"Don't tell Ron what?" Hermione said, defeated.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, not quite getting it, "don't tell Ron what?"  
  
Ginny picked up his hand and said, "Walk with me, I'll explain." Then Ginny leaned over and gave Hermione a thank you peck on the cheek. Harry and Ginny walked to the castle together in near darkness.  
  
Next was the other two chasers who were giggling and joking together. Finally Ron came out, pulling on his sweater and walking past Hermione. "Ron," she called. Hermione ran up and grabbed him lightly by the wrist.  
  
"What?" He asked, stiffing under her touch.  
  
She felt him and he turned toward her in the half light. Hermione's soft eyes were watering but she held it back. "I've missed you."  
  
"That's nice," he said like not really meaning it, but he did mean it, he really did miss her.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wider and the hope of tears were in her eyes and she lifted a free hand to touch his face but he jerked away. "Stop messing with my emotions!" He shouted with both shocked himself, Hermione, and a few birds out of their trees.  
  
"Wha-what?" Hermione said. Ron began walking away and Hermione had to run to keep up.  
  
"Some of us don't have an emotional range of a teaspoon." Ron quoted for her.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, I didn't mean that." Hermione told him, panting because she couldn't keep up. She grabbed his hand this time, it did feel nice but he stiffened again pulled his had out as he stood there.  
  
"What do you want, Hermione?" Ron barked.  
  
"You to not hate me." Hermione whispered, her touched his forearm and leaned him and hugged him, her cheek resting on his chest. He didn't hug back as she let some silent tears fall down her face. After a minute, Ron began to pull away. "Why aren't you hugging me?" Hermione asked, using a sleeve to whip her tears away.  
  
"Why should I? You hurt me," Ron ran up to the school but Hermione found no way to catch up with him because of her shorter legs and the darkness she could barely see the school.  
  
~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Can Ron forgive Hermione's outburst in the library?? Is Harry and Ginny going out?....I don't know?!!!  
  
A/N: Ok, this one isn't my favorite...:(  
  
Thanks to:  
  
brios , dolphingirl79 : Thank you very much!  
  
Butler : Not fair? What's not fair? Ron and Hermione's little fight? I know:)  
  
Darcy16 : I hope Ron is ok too, look at the way he barked at Hermione! It made her cry, some gentleman he is, not even hugging her when she is crying...that jerk!  
  
Rita3 : Thank you, like always, Rita! I LOVE YOU! Your so fun and funny, you always make me laugh and when I feel bad because a Chapter is not going the way I wanted it to, I just read one of your reviews and it makes me feel better! I hope you like this chapter...I hope its not getting to hot and heavy! *worried look on face*  
  
wanda : LOL! Ok, gleep-glop *giggles like mad*  
  
the_felafels_of_funkiness : Thank you! *smiles* I'm glad that you laugh at my stories because sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who does laugh....*shrugs*  
  
Princess Bra1 : Thank you for reviewing, Princess Bra1... I'm glad you like it:)  
  
ATTENTION TO EVERYONE WHO WRTIES FAN FICTION: please come to my site ( ) and submit your stories! I would love to have them! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO!!!! 


	9. Make Ups

Title: Pranks.  
  
by: LilyP_writer@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Make Ups...  
  
~~~~~  
  
It had been almost a month and Ron still ignored Hermione all he could. One day in History of Magic, Hermione found she could not concentrate on her notes because a certain red-head keeper kept forcing his way into her mind. Hermione turned to Harry and whispered his name.  
  
"What?" Harry said irritably, "Am I writing to loud again?"  
  
"Switch seats with me." Hermione said, ignoring his last comment.  
  
"What?" Harry looked at her like she was crazy for such a random comment.  
  
"Switch seats so I can talk to Ron." Hermione begged. She didn't have to beg long because after she said Ron's name Harry quietly pushed out his chair and switched seats with Hermione. Professor Binns droned on, not noticing that two of his students just played musical chairs.  
  
Hermione whispered over to her right, "Ron?"  
  
"Shh!" Ron whispered loudly, not even looking at her. Seamus turned around from the seat in front of them and laughed. Hermione glared at him so he turned back around.  
  
Hermione looked directly at him, but he wouldn't turn around. "Ron we have to talk."  
  
"Shh!" He said again.  
  
"I miss you." Hermione whispered and touched his arm, he jerked it away from her.  
  
That was the first time he ever did that, pull himself away from her. Hermione gave a look that said: I'm making up my mind about something. Then she decided it. Hermione took a deep breath and pulled her hair out of her bun, it was still damp from her last shower so the frizz was clumped together and looked nicer that usual. Ron's ears turned a little pink as the shampoo smell drifted over a few seats. Hermione let her rob slip off and she loosened her tie so she could unbutton a few of her top shirt buttons. Ron's ears were bright red and they were a bit higher than they normally were.  
  
Hermione mentally cursed herself but she crossed her legs and she noticed that she had made success, Ron tilted his head a bit to see the inches of skin Hermione usually kept covered up. He jerked his head back when he realized what he did. Hermione moved her chair closer to him and placed a hand on his knee, his cheeks became a little pink.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione whispered softly in his bright red ear. "Are you paying attention to me now?"  
  
Ron nodded so Hermione let her hand drift upward to his midthigh. Ron's face turned brighter at this. "Ron?" Hermione smiled, happy at the affect she is having on him. "You believe me when I say that I didn't mean what I said before."  
  
Ron turned his face a little towards her. Hermione slowly inched her hand upward while whispering, "We're not just friends," she emphasized 'just'. "We're more than just friends." Once again, 'just'. "I," she mumbled and smiled, "I want us to be more than just friends."  
  
Ron turned his head around and his facial expression was asking for conferment. Hermione smiled and nodded her head, then her hand went more upward and Ron looked down at his lap. Hermione's dainty fingers were less that half an inch from his 'special place'.  
  
Hermione smiled and pulled her hand away from his leg and onto her own desk to continue notes. Ron and Harry leaned back simutainiously and Harry gave Ron and wink and a thumbs up while Ron put on a happy face of a 5 year old girl when she gets the doll she has wanted.  
  
When the bell rang saying that the hour was over and it was time for lunch Ron packed his things quickly and waited for Hermione, but he ended up waiting for Harry too. In the hall there was a sort of happy silence around Ron and Hermione. Harry, being the odd man out said, "I have to...um..." Harry thought for a second, "go." Then he walked in a random direction.  
  
Ron leaned over and grabbed Hermione's hand in his as they walked down a lonely corridor. "So," Hermione said walking closer to Ron. "Does this mean what I think it means?"  
  
"What?" Ron asked in mock confinement.  
  
"You know what I mean!" Hermione smiled.  
  
Ron opened a door to an empty class room and offered for her to go in first. "I don't think I do, Hermione, what is it that you mean?" Ron smiled.  
  
"Your going to make me say it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes." Ron sat down on top of a desk and looked at Hermione with a huge smile on his face.  
  
Hermione walked over to him and asked, "Are we together?"  
  
Ron smiled, "You mean in this room? Of course, in this room we are together."  
  
Hermione sighed, "Ok, am," she stuttered, "a-am I your gi-girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh!" Ron held that out for a few seconds and said with a smiled, "I guess so."  
  
"Well," Hermione said, taking a step away so she was out of reach. "Aren't you going to at least ask me?"  
  
Ron saw how the tables were turned on that one so he decided that the only fair thing to do was ask her. He stood up and walked over to her, he picked up her hand and brought it to his chest. And, with a voice of that of a man proposing he asked, "Hermione Granger, will you be my snog buddy?"  
  
Hermione put on a stern look but a hint of a smile played on her lips. Ron smiled, "Ok, ok," he cleared his throat. "Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. Ron bent over so she would have more comfort in the kiss. When she parted there was a smile on her face. "Yes?" Ron nodded.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione agreed. She slipped her hand up to his neck and brought herself up and kissed him again. Her lips were soft and tasted like peppermint. Ron inhaled deeply through his nose to get in her sent. Hermione's fingers played with the hairs at the base of his neck and then they outlined his ears and it made him shiver.  
  
Hermione broke away the kiss and smiled at him. He walked closer to her and backed her up into the wall and she stepped on one of her books that she dropped on the ground. Now they were the same height. Ron kissed Hermione and his hands went for her waist. Hermione's tongue prodded at his lips and he didn't have to think twice to let her in. Their tongues were like horny rabbits attacking each other with passion and rage. If Ginny was around, I'm sure she'd puke.  
  
Ron's hands slipped down to her hips and the waist band of her skirt were he put his thumbs in. They became out of breath and they both broke it off, Hermione smiled and leaned over to his neck and kissed it. She found a spot below his ear lob where his the sent of his cologne was still there. She kissed it again and then nibbled at the skin and her a grunt from Ron and she smiled and kept kissing. "Hermione?" He mumbled in a husky way, "You aren't giving me a hickey are you?"  
  
Hermione pulled away. "Well," she smiled pulling out her wand, "I know a nifty little spell to get rid of them, if they happen to pop up on your skin or mine."  
  
Ron smiled, "On your skin?" Ron touched her neck, "Like this spot? And this one and this one?" He continued to touch her soft neck.  
  
"And maybe even this one!" Hermione unbuttoned two more buttons than before so you could see very little of her dainty white undershirt and the valley between the forbidden lands that she just offered for his lips.  
  
"Hermione Granger, you naughty naughty girl!" Ron smiled. Suddenly his stomach growled.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Yes." Ron said before kissing her again then he broke off and said, "Mmmmm, good."  
  
Hermione giggled and pulled his hand, "Come on, let go get some lunch before its all gone!" Ron, not really wanting to end this snog session, went with her, holding her hand.  
  
Down the halls they walked, smiling and occasionally giggling. When they entered the Great Hall, they didn't notice some of the funny looks or the occasional whispering. They sat down across from Harry and Ginny who were looking at each other and laughing. Harry turned to face Hermione and covered his eyes and screamed then said, "Hermione! I don't want to see your boobs!"  
  
Ginny began laughing so hard that her face was in her arms on the table and her fist was banging it so that Harry and Ginny's goblets were shaking. Hermione turned bright red and buttoned up her shirt and pulled the hair tie that was around her wrist in her hair to make a bun.  
  
Ginny was laughing so hard that she couldn't speak so she pulled out a mirror and handed it to Ron and Hermione. Hermione lips were bright red just like the skin around her lips, it looked like she was really chapped. Ron too, looked the same way.  
  
Ginny, finally regaining her composer, said, "That is either the funniest thing in the world, or the most disgusting." Harry laughed with her on this and they nearly died in their seats.  
  
~~~  
  
Ginny walked through the dark and deserted Common Room at midnight and walked up stairs to the boy's dorms. She kept one hand on the dark cold railing and walked up the stairs sleepily letting her feet take her to her destination.  
  
She turned the cool door knob and entered the dark room and tiptoed to the bed on the left of the window and she pulled back the curtain and shook the bare shoulder of Harry Potter.  
  
Harry's hand shot up to his eyes and he rubbed them and sat up to see the blurry Ginny Weasley.  
  
"I had a nightmare." She whispered and added, "Can I sleep here tonight?"  
  
Harry squinted his eyes and grunted, "Sure." He moved over and held the sheet to allow Ginny to slip in with him. Ginny turned around and looked around the room and then reluctantly got in bed, it looked as though she didn't really think he would say yes.  
  
Harry closed the curtain so they were in almost complete darkness. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and hugged her. "Wanna talk about it?" He whispered.  
  
"No," Ginny said, blushing. "Its kinda stupid."  
  
"It feels better when you talk about it, are you sure?" Harry asked and Ginny nodded bringing herself closer to Harry, placed her check on his chest and closing her eyes, that's when she realized that Harry wasn't wearing a shirt. But she herself wasn't wearing anything but a tank top and a pair of little shirt.  
  
Ginny didn't want to tell Harry that her nightmares where that her entire family died and she was left alone because Harry didn't need to worry about her subconscience stupid fears.  
  
Harry pulled the curtain back enough for the moon light to shine through and onto them. Ginny had fallen asleep, looked like all she needed was to be held. Harry just stared at her. Harry had always had that dream of a different girl every night, the perfect playboy.  
  
Yet, as he lay here which Ginny's warm boy touching his skin and his arms around her, her face pressed against his chest and her heartbeating against his, he came up with a conclusion. One day he would like to get married, just to hold the same girl everynight seemed like this precious gift and he, now, wanted it.  
  
Harry didn't go to sleep but he never felt more rested. He laid there for hours watching her move and tug at his arms to tighten around her body. It wasn't until the sun rose that Ginny woke up. She noticed that Harry was watching her. "How long have you been watching?"  
  
"Not long," Harry lied. "Good sleep?"  
  
"Best I've had in a while. I can't even remember what my nightmare was." Ginny shifted so she was on top of him fully and her chin rested on her arms.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny whispered.  
  
"No problem." Harry said rubbing her cheek with his hand and smiling.  
  
"Um, there is a problem, though." Ginny said nervously.  
  
"Whats that?"  
  
"How am I going to get out of here without anyone seeing me?"  
  
"You can borrow my invisibility cloak." Harry offered and she nodded.  
  
"Thanks." Then she began to smile a smile that made Harry self-conscience.  
  
"What?" He asked nervously.  
  
"I didn't know you slept only in boxers." Ginny giggled into her arms and she traced her other hand on Harry's chest to emphasize the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt.  
  
"Well, I know you would rather me sleep in nothing but--" He smiled and teased her.  
  
Ginny made a face that said 'ha-ha-you're-so-funny' in a sarcastic way.  
  
"Ergh!" Ginny shot up, someone two beds away was making their 'getting-up' noises.  
  
"I'll get the cloak." Harry said jumping out of the bed. Ginny looked through the curtains and could see Seamus's head sticking out behind his curtains.  
  
"Oh," he grumbled, "Its only you, Harry. I thought I heard a girls voice..."  
  
Harry tossed the cloak to Ginny and saw she was looking at Seamus as he stepped out in the nude.  
  
Ginny's jaw dropped, 'Seamus sleeps in the bluff!' Ginny thought to herself. Harry leaned over and whispered hurriedly, "Quickly!"  
  
Ginny threw it around her so that her entire body disappeared Harry's right hand disappeared under the cloak as well as he held her hand and dragged her over to the door and opened it and pushed her out, "Give it to me at breakfast," Harry ordered and closed the door.  
  
"What was that, Harry?" The groggy, nude Seamus asked.  
  
"Crookshakes tearing up the floorboards again." Harry made up...  
  
~~~  
  
Ginny walked into the Great Hall to find Harry already sitting, eating cereal. She went over and sat next to him. "Thank you," she stuffed the cloak into his bag.  
  
"Its ok, sorry about the Seamus thing..."  
  
"You mean Seamus's thing?" Ginny giggled. Harry laughed.  
  
"I don't think it is big enough to be called a thing." Harry joked.  
  
"Oh?" Ginny asked showing polite interest.  
  
"Yeah, defiantly not the biggest in our dorm." Harry informed her.  
  
"Oh really? You compare?"  
  
"Well, there is such a thing as a bathroom," Harry told her.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose that you are going to tell me who has the biggest in your dorm?" Ginny asked playfully.  
  
"No!" Harry yelled, "You wouldn't be able to keep you hands off of me, I mean, keep your hands off of him..." Harry laughed and Ginny joined in.  
  
~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Christmas- What happens when Ron CATCHES Harry and Ginny kissing? From Best Mate mode to Over Protective Brother in 2 seconds flat!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Rita3 : Again, you are the reason I write! Thank you so much, I value your opinion a lot! How 'bout Hot and Heavy about this chapter? The R/Hr part of this chapter is better than the H/G part. Oh well, Maybe Harry will ask Ginny out soon...or maybe not...or maybe----  
  
Darcy16 : Well, not that was not Colin, you will find out more about that character next chapter...he is Kyan from This Isn't Right, if you have read that...Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't think it is my favorite...  
  
Princess Bra1 , Prue : thank you :)  
  
SjabRox : I agree, poor Ron. But I don't think he feels so poor right now *wink* 


	10. A Chess Game

Title: Pranks.  
  
by: LilyP_writer@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10: A Chess Game  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ginny walked down the stone walkway in the Hogsmeade village with her best friend Kyan. "It was so weird!" She told him, "I had a nightmare, so I decided to sleep in your room but I went to 6th year boys instead."  
  
"Weird." Kyan agreed.  
  
"Your bed is on the left of the window, so is his!"  
  
"Fate." Kyan said with a smile, nudging her in the ribs.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and shoved her hands in her jacket pockets so they wouldn't freeze. "Anyway," Ginny said moving back on topic. "I didn't realize it wasn't you until he told me it was ok that I join him." Ginny explained as they stopped outside a shop to look in its windows. "Well, I do have some good news."  
  
"What's that?" Kyan asked, walking on.  
  
Ginny caught up to him and smiled, "Seamus sleeps in the nude." Ginny told her homosexual friend.  
  
"No way!" He said, appalled. Ginny nodded. "I knew one of them did..."  
  
"But, Seamus isn't as, um," Ginny paused for a smile, "developed as the rest, so Harry says."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"He assures me that if he told me who had the largest that I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of him, meaning Harry himself." Ginny rubbed her arms to warm them up.  
  
Kyan laughed, "He is a strange one."  
  
~~~  
  
Christmas was coming fast. Harry was staying over Christmas, as usual. Hermione found that staying over Christmas 'cleared her mind' or so she told her parents. Ginny, who was staying too, thought that the mind clearing was due to the braniac's fellow prefect's tongue down her throat.  
  
Hermione was sitting on a sofa in the common room. She wrote her last word in flourish and tossed it and her quill into the neat pile of finished homework and then she looked over at Ron. He tossed his work into the messy stack of unfinished work and moved closer to her.  
  
Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. It had been snowing that day so the fire in the common room wasn't enough to keep warm, Ron got a chill when Hermione's freezing fingers touched his neck. Ron pulled a throw blanket from the back of the sofa around himself and Hermione and began to kiss her.  
  
Hermione leaned back and laid down on the sofa and let Ron on top of her, he made sure that not all of his weight was put on her as he let his tongue into her mouth.  
  
The portrait of the common room opened and Ginny and Harry walked in. They didn't see Ron and Hermione snogging on the sofa that was facing opposite of them.  
  
The mistletoe flew to Ginny and Harry, finding new victims to make lock lips. Ginny pointed up to it and smiled. Harry did too and said, "Merry Christmas!" He leaned in and kissed Ginny.  
  
Ron and Hermione heard Harry say something so they were going to sit up and tell him to go away but Ron spotted, not only Harry, but Harry's lips stuck on Ginny's. "POTTER!?!" Ron yelled.  
  
Harry and Ginny broke apart and looked at Ron and Hermione with shocked faces. Hermione winked at Ginny and Ron looked like his head would explode. Well, wouldn't you if you saw your best friend for six years feeling up on your baby sister?  
  
"Potter!" Suddenly, everything Ron and Harry had been through together reduced to: "Potter!" Ron huffed, "What were doing with your paws on my sister?" Ron yelled like mad.  
  
Harry cowered as Ron jumped up and walked over to him like he had jet legged. "Potter! What do you think you were doing?"  
  
"I was, um, well," Harry stuttered, "Kissing Ginny." Harry said simply.  
  
"And? Who is she?" Ron growled.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. "She is Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Ginny, leave!" Ron barked.  
  
"Hey!" Ginny yelled, crossing her arms. "This is about me!"  
  
"Hermione?" Ron yelled behind him, "Please get her out of here."  
  
Hermione slowly walked over to Ginny and put a comforting arm around her. Hermione gave Ron a look that she disapproved of what he was doing. Ginny huffed and puffed and walked off with her.  
  
"Now," Ron spoke up, in his angry growl, after the girls disappeared upstairs. "Tell me who she is."  
  
"Ginny Weasley!" Harry yelled. "Beautiful, talented, funny, Virginia 'Ginny' Weasley!" Harry walked toward the portrait.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Ron barked.  
  
"What?" Harry yelled, "First you want me off your sister and now you don't want me to leave?"  
  
"I didn't know how you felt about her!" Ron continued to yell.  
  
"Well, I care deeply about her!" Harry advanced on Ron.  
  
"Good!" Ron yelled, feeling ready to push Harry.  
  
"Good then!" Harry yelled, clenching his fists. Harry and Ron stared at each other, faces red and fists white. "Then," Harry yelled again, "why are we yelling?!"  
  
Ron's face softened. "I don't know."  
  
Harry shrugged and said, "Well, now that we have cleared that up!" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Harry!" Ron rolled his eyes, "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Do you hate me for liking your sister?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron sat down on the couch and mumbled, "I guess not."  
  
"What?" Harry asked, sitting in the chair.  
  
"Well, at first I liked the way Ginny revolved herself around you," Ron leaned back. "I knew she didn't have a chance with you so she couldn't be hurt by any other guy, then she started dating those guys that I don't approve off and stopped liking you...Well, I was hurt because it was like she was saying, 'Your friends aren't good enough.'" Ron shrugged, "And well, now, that she likes you and you like her, I thinks its ok--"  
  
"What?" Harry asked with a smile.  
  
"I said, I think its ok."  
  
"No, before that!" Harry leaned on his knees and looked at Ron with hungry eyes.  
  
"That you like her or that she likes you?" Ron's face got more twisted up with every syllable that escaped his mouth.  
  
"You think she does?" Harry's cheeks turned pink and a happy smile.  
  
"Well," Ron said, shifting in his seat from feeling uncomfortable. "Seeing the way she was kissing you, I'd say yes."  
  
Harry grinned widely and sat back in his seat, a smile on his face like he had just run a good mile. Hermione walked down the stairs and was glaring at Ron. "Are you two done?" She asked bitterly.  
  
Ron nodded and held his arms out for her. She just stood there for a few seconds making him wait and once his unsure glance hit her eyes she melted and fell into his arms, kissing him and smiling.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and sat on the floor next to the table. Hermione noticed the awkward silence and said aloud, "How about a game of chess?"  
  
"Who?" Ron, Harry, and Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione thought it over for a second, "Everyone!" They looked confused. "Teams! Ron and I against Harry and Ginny?" Ron shrugged.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny for confirmation and she nodded. Harry slid onto the floor next to her as Ron set out the board on the coffee table. Hermione looked at Ginny and winked. Harry rolled his eyes and thought to himself, 'Girls!'  
  
Ginny looked at the board and said her first move. The white pawn moved forward two spaces and waved to its fellow pawns like it had done the biggest battle of all. Harry smiled at Ginny who moved closer to him so they both could be equal at the board.  
  
Hermione rested her head on Ron's soldiers as her directed his troops into battle. Ron was blushing because of how close Hermione's lips were to his without kissing.  
  
Ginny covered her face with her hand as she leaned over to Harry's ear and whispered an order, letting her lips touch his skin and making him obtain a goofy grin.  
  
Harry sent forth his bishop and stole Ron's castle. Ron glared and sent out his knight to dispose of Harry's piece. Three brave pawns and one broken in half queen, Ron danced his victory dance.  
  
"Funky Chicken, Ron?" Ginny asked bitterly.  
  
"Yes!" He said proudly waving his arms around and collapsing by Hermione to kiss her.  
  
"Eww!" Ginny yelled after they locked lips. "Do you know how disgusting it is to see your best friend KISSING your sibling??"  
  
"Yes!" Ron yelled staring at her. Ginny became quite and looked away.  
  
"Well," Hermione nudged Ron. "I think we need to get some HOMEWORK done..."  
  
Ron looked at his stack of papers. Hermione's hand shot up and pushed his cheek to look at her. "Oh!" He said after a minute, "Homework, right..." Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the Common Room.  
  
Ginny waited until she heard the portrait close then she turned to Harry. "What did you and my brother talk about?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh, stuff."  
  
"Stuff?" Ginny asked. "Just stuff?"  
  
"Nothing really." Harry shrugged.  
  
"Oh, I'm nothing now?" Ginny crossed her arms and glared at him.  
  
"No," Harry pulled her close so he was holding her, "your just about everything." Ginny melted.  
  
Harry pulled the blanket off the sofa that Ron and Hermione used earlier and covered her with it. "Harry, really, what did my brother say?"  
  
"He said that he liked the fact that we play tonsil hockey." Harry whispered in her ear.  
  
"He did not say that?" She said, turning around so that she was looking at him.  
  
"No," Harry said, liking the looks she was giving him. "He said that he wasn't upset but just not to do it around him ever again. Thus, he would get the same feeling as you received witnessing Hermione get food out of Ron's teeth with her tongue."  
  
"Ewww!" Ginny slapped him on the chest.  
  
Harry's hand flew up and put his hand over her's so she could feel his heartbeat. The look in Harry's eyes changed from amusement to something else and Ginny couldn't stop looking at him.  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry its taken me this long to notice you. I must have been blind to miss such a wonderful person!"  
  
"But?" Ginny asked, feeling disappointed like he was about to call off them or something.  
  
"What about my butt?" Harry asked joking around. It made her smile. "I don't know how I missed you. You make me feel like there is no one else I would rather spend my time with, but you."  
  
Ginny could feel Harry's fast heartbeat and she giggled.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, upset that she ruined his moment by giggling.  
  
"Look!" Ginny grabbed his other hand and put it to her heart, both hearts seemed to be beating a hundred miles a minute in unison.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Uh!" Neville said then turned around, "So sorry! I don't mean to walk in on you two. Sorry!" Neville sideshimmed out of the common room.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry walked down the hall the next day, it was snowing again so stuck inside himself and Ginny Weasley, who was no where to be found. Harry was going to pop the question. No, not the marry me question, the will you be my girlfriend question.  
  
Ginny was missing, not in her dorm room, common room, Great Hall, or Library. Harry didn't think she knew where the kitchen was but the twins were her older brothers. Harry didn't know any of her friends or enemies or if she was in the Hospital Wing. 'Erh, the Hospital!' Harry went there just to check. 'Thank God, she's not there!'  
  
Harry would not give up, she had to be around somewhere. Harry went up the stairs, he was going to get the Marauders Map out of his trunk but he saw a flash of red hair in the fifth floor corridor so he went after it. "Ginny!" He yelled.  
  
Ginny spun around and looked at him, "Harry?"  
  
Harry ran over to her. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Harry told her, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Why?" Ginny smiled, feeling flattered.  
  
"I need to ask you a question," Harry smiled and paused.  
  
Ginny nodded for him to go on. 'This is it,' he told himself. 'I'm going to ask her now!'  
  
"Wou--" But Harry was cut off.  
  
"Hey, Ginny, ready to go?" A tall blond, 'pretty-boy' who wasn't good for any use showed up and dared to put his hand on Ginny's shoulder like a-- like a---'Boyfried?!' Harry thought.  
  
~~~  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!! Muhahaha! I know I'm not really this mean, but I had to do it! I had to!  
  
Next Chapter: Is it the last? Who is this pretty-boy who is with Ginny? Will Harry ever get his red-head fox? Will Hermione snog Ron? Most likely the last one is true...lol...  
  
Thanks to:  
  
SjabRox : I couldn't have Ron catch Harry and Ginny in bed! I think Ron would kill him rather than yell and threaten. I think Ron finding out about H/G is better this way:)  
  
Rayssa Radcliffe : Thank you very much. I will try my hardest, I couldn't this week because it was finals, so I had to study for 7 test and deal with a creative jucies overflow, I had to deal with it in my Essays! ((I got top marks in English!!!!)) I will try soon to read for fic!  
  
Darcy16 : lol! I hope you like his reaction. I realize that in other fics when Ron figures out about Harry and Ginny, he doesn't seem in character. Sometimes he is happy for them, sometimes he is angry, but I hope my version is good:)  
  
Rita3 : You always make me laugh! Right on!! I glad you like Harry's reactions and I hope you enjoy the rest of this fic, I think next chapter should be the last, what do you think?  
  
SiremBlack : LOL! Thanks! I like the snog session too...lol...I think Ron and Hermione are due for another one next chapter *wink*  
  
Thank you to everyone who reads! Please go to my site as well! 


	11. Oh My

Title: Pranks.  
  
by: LilyP_writer@yahoo.com  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11: Oh My...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry just stared, 'A boyfriend, I should have known.'  
  
'Wait a minute,' a voice in his head said, 'how should you have known? She was the one snogging YOU!'  
  
"Kyan!" Ginny smiled, "Sure but Harry was just about to ask me a question."  
  
"Oh, ok," the pretty boy said.  
  
Harry looked away, "Its not important."  
  
Ginny turned to Kyan and he seemed to get the idea and walked away. Ginny put a hand on Harry's face and moved it to look at her, "What's wrong?"  
  
Harry felt a strong urge to yell at her so he said sarcastically, "Oh nothing." Harry glared at her and she looked taken aback. "Its just I thought that since you were snogging me for the past few months that you wouldn't be dating someone else. Does he know?" Harry motioned to the door that Kyan had walked through.  
  
"He knows about you." Ginny said, amusement in her eyes.  
  
"He-he does? What did he say?" Harry found this disturbing.  
  
"He said that you sound pretty good." Ginny's grin was making Harry uneasy.  
  
"Bu-but he is your boyfriend?!" Harry couldn't help but yell that out.  
  
Ginny cracked up laughing, she had to put a hand on Harry's shoulder to keep standing.  
  
"What, may I ask, is so funny?" Harry said, trying to keep his cool while holding her in his arms.  
  
"You think that me and Kyan are dating, I just can't keep it in anymore." She continued to laugh.  
  
"Well, aren't you?" Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Its so cute that you were jealous." Ginny patted his cheek.  
  
"I was NOT jealous." Harry told her, although he was.  
  
Ginny smiled, "Of course not." Ginny kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck, "So what was your question?"  
  
Harry put an arm around her, "Well, aren't you going somewhere with Kyle?"  
  
"Kyan, and no we made a mutual decision a minute ago that we can do it some other time." Ginny smiled as he pulled her down a darker corridor. "Was that your question?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"No, that wasn't it." Harry went on, "I was wondering if you would like to make this snogging in a closet a regular thing."  
  
"I thought it was pretty regular, 3 times a week is regular to me." Ginny told him.  
  
"All right, you just want to get it out of me, don't you?" Harry asked sighing. Ginny nodded with a knowing smiled. "Ok, here it goes:  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Ginny pulled away from his side and shifted to face him, she pressed her body against his and put on a thoughtful expression, "Well, I'll have to think about this."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, "And how long with this take?"  
  
"Oh, who knows? An hour, a day, a year?" She emphasized year.  
  
"Aw, Gin!" Harry mumbled.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Ginny pulled away from him. "I've waited for you for 5 years, you can wait 5 minutes for me to have my fun."  
  
Harry smiled, "I thought you got over me last year."  
  
"Well, so I lied to Hermione, big whoop!" Ginny leaned in and rested her lips on his chin.  
  
Harry smiled and leaned down so their lips would touch.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked, peaking around the library book shelf when he found his girlfriend burred in a book about niffers.  
  
"Humm?" She mumbled, acknowledging his existence beyond her book.  
  
Ron wrapped his arms around her and kissed her exposed neck. "Ron," she murmured as his warm breath played on her sensitive spot. Hermione melted as his lips pressed against it.  
  
Ron's arms wound tightly around her as her knees began to wobble. "What?" He asked.  
  
"We can't do this here." Hermione told him, closing her book.  
  
"Oh," Ron took his hands away from her and began to walk away.  
  
"But," she said, a little louder than intended. She continued in a whisper, "We can always find a place where we CAN do this."  
  
Ron smiled and grabbed her hand and lead her out of the library. Up two floors and down a corridor, through a tapestry and down another hall until they reached the dark corridor on the fifth floor. The went into a slightly larger broom closet in the middle of the corridor.  
  
Hermione shut the door behind her and Ron's arms immediately went around her waist and his mouth found her neck. Hermione's hands laced themselves in his and leaned her head back on his shoulder as his tongue played with her sick. Ron wasn't happy until she gave a satisfied moan, then she turned around and kissed his passionately.  
  
Hermione fingers touched the skin on the back of his neck and made him get a chill. "Hermione," he whispered in a husky voice. She didn't have time to reply because his mouth was back on her's in a gently but energetic kiss. Ron's tongue played on her lips until he barged his way through, he paused letting the velvety heat play in their mouths.  
  
Hermione placed her hands on his chest and pushed away because of lack-of- air. Ron was smiling at her and was red in the face. Ron's hands reached for her blouse and he unbuttoned a few top buttons and pushed it off her shoulder so he could touch her skin. He moved his fingers over the soft skin around her neck to the lacy fabric of her bra strap back to her skin on her shoulder.  
  
Hermione leaned up and kissed him softly. Her lips moved around slowly then her tongue reached his lips but instead of letting her in, he pressed his lips together more firmly. Hermione tried desperately to get through but he just closed it tighter and smiled at her attempts.  
  
Finally, with her hand's help, she broke through. Her hands had roamed down to his belt loops and she pushed herself into him more so that they could be closer in proximity, this shocked Ron in the fact that his lower region was pressed up against her.  
  
Ron smiled and reached up to get the rest of the buttons...  
  
~~~  
  
Ginny left Harry's lips and pulled him toward the first door she could her her hands on then Harry smiled evilly and kissed her. Ginny's fingers found the door knob and she twisted it greedily and entered, mouth to mouth with Harry.  
  
Harry shut the door quickly and let his hands roam around Ginny.  
  
"Hey!" A voice said, sounding familiar but uncomfortable. "Find your own closet!"  
  
"Ron?" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione's voice could be heard.  
  
"Lumos!" Ginny whispered and the wand light showed all four faces looking embarrassed and shocked.  
  
"Oh my God! Hermione, put some clothes on!" Harry yelled. Hermione lifted the shirt that was hanging around her elbows up to her shoulders and pulled it tightly around herself.  
  
"You can leave now!" Ron said hotly to Harry. "I know your my best mate but I don't feel like snogging in front of you.  
  
Harry grabbed the knob and after a few seconds Ron said, "Well? Aren't you going to leave?"  
  
"No, Ron," Harry said sarcastically, "I like being trapped in this broom closet with your boner, Hermione half naked, and not being able to snog my girlfriend!"  
  
There was silence for a minute and Ginny began to giggle. She put her hands on Harry's hips and grinned as he turned around. He turned and put an arm around her.  
  
Ron tried the knob, "It won't open," he said like he never heard a word of Harry's outburst.  
  
"Duh!" Harry said.  
  
Ginny and Hermione began to growl, "Fred!" The yelled.  
  
"George!" The boys yelled.  
  
Then all together the yelled, "GET US OUT OF HERE!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
The End!  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Weird ending, I know, but I thought it would be funny. I think it is weird that Harry is the only one who really notices that Hermione is half naked. Crazy, it just always ends up being him. There is no possible way that there is going to be a sequel or more chapters on this, so don't ask...  
  
Oh yeah, I have a great idea for an original story, it will be the next thing I do.  
  
Please go to my web site: and add your stories!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Jaquelyne : Thank you, and how did you guess it was Kyan???  
  
Gin N Tonic : Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Rayssa Radcliffe : Thank you, you are so much fun! I hope you liked this last chapter...:(  
  
Tyster : Thank you, I'm really really glad you liked it! I hope you liked "This Isn't Right..." I'm starting a new story soon, but its an original story...I've never done an original *is scared*  
  
kattispitz : How are you people guess this??? Is it that plain to see? *puts on glasses* Oh...  
  
Rita3 : RITA3!!! Hey girl! What up? lol. Yes, its Kyan, I just loved him so much in "This Isn't Right..." That I had to use him again. Dawn is in it too, but I used her a few chapters ago when Harry was walking but Gin's class. Dawn and Kyan are my favorite made up characters. Thank you so much!!!  
  
Me222 : Thank you, I love Characters with big egos, (i.e.: Draco Malfoy is one sexy guy, but he will never replace the Weasley Twins in my heart...)  
  
DallasTexas : Thank you! I really appreciate you complement, I will try to make my writing less weird, but sometimes writer's (what should I call it? Block? I ca write it just isn't as good, how about:) Lego? Writer's Lego just pops in...its colorful but just not as good as oldfashion blockage!  
  
SjabRox : A cliffie, I've never done one before because it tortures me when writers do that, but for the first time, I see why, because it keeps you comin' back for more! But, I think I won't write any more cliffhangers because its mean and even I want to see what's coming but I remind myself: "Your writing the damn story dumb ass!" And I cry because I can't think of what to do next...lol  
  
dementorchic : Damn! Everyone seems to know what I'm writing before I write it! Way to go on guessing that, indeed yes, it is Kyan, Ginny's gay friend with her and not some normal pretty boy, but a pretty boy who likes boys...lol. **Let me get one thing straight to everyone reading((excuss the pun)): Only Ginny and Kiki(she is not mentioned in this story but in my other on, "This Isn't Right...") know that Kyan is gay, no one else knows...**  
  
midnightdreaming : Alright, another session for Ron and Hermione, those crazy kids! Well, sorry I had to end this, it was getting harder and harder to stay on the plot line as some had noticed...  
  
kristyne : Here you go, best for last! Your name in my thanks! Merry Christmas to you too!  
  
Merry Christmas to all and to all a Christmas Merry! 


End file.
